The Thistle Princess And A Tudor Rose King
by onlyhismunchkin
Summary: Avalon is a 19 year old student studying in Glasgow. When a pendant is left to her one day, she is transported back in time to Tudor England. It is the time where Henry is coping with the loss of Jane. Can Avalon Wallace bring Henry Tudor back to life? - Changed to a T rating
1. Chapter 1

****Hello readers!

****I know this kind of story has been done before and to be honest I didn't want to do one myself, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Before you ask yes I did use my own user-name for the story - it seemed right to do it. Avalon is kinda based on me lol. Its the name I was gonna get given to me and yeah I am related to William Wallace so the name kinda stuck. I am a history geek so writing a character that's more or less based on me is really cool. Yeah I want a TARDIS and go back in time but hey - who doesn't haha. I have got my ideas for future chapters but I want feedback before I post anything else. All ideas are totally welcome and I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Avalon Wallace is a 19 year old woman who is studying at Glasgow University for a degree in History. When trying to find a certain book, a mysterious woman leaves a strange pendant on Avalon's desk and she is transported to Tudor England 1537, just after the death of Queen Jane Seymour. Can a 21__st__ century girl from Scotland really bring the spark back to England's 16__th__ century King, or will she be put to death way before her time?_

Avalon sighed heavily as she searched through yet another heavy book. Her final exam was fast approaching and she was falling behind fast. How can all her friends go out partying and get drunk every weekend and be ahead of her, when her head was stuck in a book almost 24/7? Growling softly to herself, she slammed the book shut and pushed away her papers. This is what she had wanted ever since she was a little girl. She was purely fascinated by not only her country's history, but all history and was desperate to become a professional historian. After her grandmother had told her she was a descendant from Scottish hero, William Wallace, that was her hooked. She delved deeper and deeper into Scottish history and had learned so much more than what she saw in movies. The mere idea of her being in past times awake a passion inside her. Was Henry VIII really so awful, or was he a kind man and gentle man secretly to those dearest? Did Mary, Queen of Scots have a Scottish, or French accent? She had watched Doctor Who often enough and the little girl inside her screamed for her own TARDIS to just go back in time and find all this out for herself. Glancing at her watch, she realised she had been sitting in the same chair, same position for hours and the slightest movement of her back cause her to groan loudly. Knowing she had to finish what she started, she slowly got up and ignored the crack in her back, grabbed the book she no longer needed and headed towards a new section of the library. She never heard soft footsteps nor did she notice a woman in a black hooded cloak, stare at her. The stranger smiled softly and left a small red velvet box and suddenly vanished. Avalon, after getting the book she now needed, turned and headed back towards the desk where her messy papers and notes were, she chucked the book onto the desk and she heard a soft 'thump' as an item fell to the floor.

"Bugger" She mumbled softly

She leaned down without looking what she was reaching for and raised her eyebrow when a velvet box touched her petite fingers. Glancing down at the floor, a red box caught her eye and she leant down to take a closer look

"What the.." she whispered

She looked around for any other person in the room, but found she was alone. Shrugging her shoulders slightly, she opened the box and saw an opal stone on a bed of gold. She couldn't deny it to herself, it was rare, valuable and very beautiful. She had only grazed the stone slightly when she found herself on a bed of grass, with a man staring over her.

"I know I should rest Sir but you know my feelings towards this paper, you shouldn't have brought me out here I am honestly fine" Avalon spoke, thinking her tutor had brought her outside for some fresh air

"I think Your Grace, is more appropriate young miss, now, who are you and what are you doing in my field"? The voice of Charles Brandon replied to her which caused Avalon to stand up, much more quickly than she had planned. Her legs gave up from under her and she fell into Charles arms.

"Whoa Miss, it's alright I've got you. I know it's understandable for women to fall over me, just don't do it in front of my wife" Charles spoke with a smirk and Avalon looked up at him.

"You…You are Charles Brandon, Duke Of Suffolk"?

Avalon put her hand to her mouth to hide her gasp, but was unsuccessful. She knew him from the many portraits she had seen but never thought he was this handsome. Hang on, did she just think he was handsome? He was hundreds of years older than her, and married too! If this was a dream, she had to make it last, and make a good impression too so curtseyed gracefully to him

"Excuse me, Your Grace, as you can see I must have been riding and fell from my horse. It explains the clothing"

She looked at her clothing and it could have been the right thing to say. In soft brown tights, boots and a brown leather jacket, she could have been mistaken for a woman who preferred to wear men's riding clothes instead of a riding gown.

"You're Scottish"

Shit, he was right. At that time, Scottish and English were on alright terms, but not the best. She knew that Henry's sister had married the King Of Scotland, but it would have helped so much if she knew what year she was in. What year? She truly was going mad, but would still make an impression none the less.

"Aye Your Grace, I was born in Glasgow" she replied with a smile

"What are you doing in His Majesties realm then? I don't re call ever seeing a Scottish lady in this border, or this country before" Charles spoke, now folding his arms

"Distant relatives" She simply said and Charles moved closer

"I don't believe you"

"I don't expect you to"

Oh sweet lord! Was she flirting with Brandon? He married the King's sister, slept with whoever he pleased and was a regular Jack The Lad, or whatever that term was called in these days.

"I will ask you one day why you are really here, but if you are not here to assonate the King, then I will trust you. Come inside and my wife will find some clothing for you, you cannot go to Whitehall looking like that now, can you?"

Avalon shook her head softly

"No Your Grace, I can't"

* * *

So there is chapter one! I hope you liked it so please review. All comments are very much welcome. The next chapter we meet

a very naughty Francis Bryan

a very depressive King

and very suspicious Seymour Brothers

:)


	2. Chapter 2

****_Forgot to say in Chapter One that I do not own The Tudors. I would love to, but I don't. Here is chapter two for you :)  
_

_if anyone has any questions do let me know and I will answer them for you  
_

_if you dont understand what I am writing let me know too and I will make things easier.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Avalon was still in deep, deep shock. She was now getting taken into a great estate where she was to be washed, dressed and taken to the King, and not just any King. A King who she had read about, a King who was obsessed with having a son. Of course, Avalon still did not know what year she was in, but by the handsome features that Charles Brandon had, it had to be before 1540. However, she needed to be sure

"Excuse me, Your Grace, I fell from my horse as you know, and I need reminding, what year is this"? She asked casually

Charles stopped at the dining room where his wife, The Duchess, would be waiting for them

"It's 1537...I am sorry I do not know your name"

"Avalon, Your Grace, Avalon Wallace"

Charles nodded and took Avalon deeper into the dining room, where Catherine Brandon, was sitting, sewing beads onto a white piece of cloth. Upon hearing footsteps, she got up and turned to her husband

"Who is our guest"? She asked kindly

"Avalon Wallace sweetheart, Avalon, may I present you to Her Grace, The Duchess of Suffolk"

Avalon curtseyed to the young lady and Catherine smiled politely at her

"A pleasure Avalon, I take it from your style of clothing you are not from around here" Catherine said to the new guest, causing Charles to laugh

"You are right my love, Avalon is actually from the north, a bit further north, Scotland to be presise"

Catherine's eyes widened and she smiled before embracing Avalon

"It is a pleasure to meet a Scottish lady, do tell me, what brings you to England"?

"I was riding Your Grace, and I fell from my horse. I wanted to get away from my family. They keep wanting me to work and pay my way, but I want to study, to learn more and more each day, To appreciate life and all its treasures."

It was true. Avalon was raised a bright girl but her family constantly pushed her to get a job to pay her way in the world. She however, wanted to learn. Having passed off her exams in school, she knew there was more to learn, and she embraced the learning.

"Well The King will not really warm to that" Catherine sighed and Charles sighed too

"The King doesn't warm to anything at the moment, I pressume you know about Queen Jane"? Charles asked and Avalon nodded

"Aye, we heard. It is a tragedy for Henry, for England and more for her baby son, who I hope is doing well" Avalon said with sadness in her tone of voice. The death of Jane Seymour always saddened Avalon as she knew Jane was the kindest of ladies. A lady who would never raise her voice or say a bad word against anyone.

"Indeed. I travel to Whitehall soon and Catherine will be coming with me, I cannot leave you here. I don't know why I trust you, but I do. Can you get her some clothes, my love"? Charles turned to his wife and she nodded

"Of course, and if anybody in court asks, you are my cousin" Catherine winked at Avalon and she nodded, following Her Grace up the stairs.

"Thank you for trusting me, Your Grace" Avalon said as she changed out of her messy 21st century clothing.

"You seem to be an honest and true lady, Avalon, but can I ask who you really are? You are not a spy of James are you?"

Avalon laughed softly and shook her head

"No My lady, but if I told you, I would be put into a mental hospital" Avalon smiled and Catherine sat down, looking up at her new guest

"Try me"

Avalon raised her eye brow, sighed and spoke

"I'm from the future"

Catherine stayed silent and she sighed before standing

"I don't know why, but I actually believe you. I won't tell Charles because it is not my truth to tell. Like I said before, you seem to be honest and I am your friend, if you are mine"

Avalon couldn't help but hug The Duchess and it shocked Avalon that she received the gesture back.

"Right little Scottish lady, let's get you dressed for the wolves"

Avalon laughed and the two prepared for the journey.

A few hours later, Avalon was washed, dressed and even packed. She was dressed in a brown gown ( Anne Boleyn Series Two Cards Of Future ) and wore the same opal necklace around her neck that took her there. She wondered if it would transport her back, but it didn't. She thought that maybe, she was sent to do a task, but at that moment, she didn't know what it was. Charles was packing the carriage that would take the two ladies to London, and had a servant of the horses, saddle up his transport. Upon seeing Avalon, he smiled at her

"Now that is better, you look lovely Miss Wallace"

Avalon bowed her head slightly and headed into the marriage with Catherine beside her. The door was closed and they headed off to Whitehall

"How long is this journey Cate"? Avalon asked her new friend and Catherine smiled

"It will be a while, but we shall not be bored, you are going to tell me about your future"

Avalon smiled and told Catherine as much as she could without jepordising the future. It was a good few hours before the reached London and Avalon couldn't get over how awful it was. Muddy and smelly, yet this was the world in these times and she had to get used to it. The carriage pulled into Whitehall court and she smiled as she saw the palace she had only seen in pictures, for the very first time.

"Only in books Ava"?

"Only in books Cate"

The women smiled and groaned slightly as they gracefully exited the carriage. Avalon looked around for a mere moment and walked beside Catherine into Whitehall. It was not as lively as Avalon had thought it would be, but after all, the Queen had just died.

"I have to talk to Cromwell about some estates, my love, you stay with me and Avalon, you can look around. Do not trust anyone you see, not even the women" Charles spoke with concern in his voice and Avalon nodded. The couple walked away and Avalon was left to her own devices. The tapistries and colours amazed her and she couldn't help but smile. She decided to walk down some corridors and had to admit, was over excited at the scenery. Her little tour was short lived however, when a dark voice interrupted her

"Well well, who are you my lady"?

Avalon turned to see Sir Francis Bryan smirking at her

"Avalon Wallace Sir, I am a distant cousin of The Duchess Of Suffolk" Avalon replied, holding her head high

"Ahh, no doubt Charles has had you then"

"How dare you Sir, I assure you, that The Duke has been more than helpful to me and I am grateful to him, his wife and all his household staff"

Francis smirked even more and pinned her against the wall and started to lift her dress

"I think you are lying but no matter, I will show you what a real man can do"

Avalon started to squirm, but Francis was too strong

"Sir Francis"!

Avalon froze as a new voice thankfully interrupted them and Francis realsed her immediately.

"Your Majesty…forgive me…I was just.."

"I know what you were doing and I don't like the lady likes you, you are dismissed"

Francis bowed and walked away, leaving Avalon with The King and she curtseyd as deep as her petite frame would allow her. In many books, it said never to look at The King until he allowed you to do so, so she followed that example

"Your Majesty" Avalon whispered

"Who are you…why are you in my court, from that accent, you should be in the Scottish court" Henry said, folding his arms

"I am a cousin of Her Grace, The Duchess of Suffolk, His Grace was going to introduce us, when Your Majesty recovered" Avalon said as Henry took her arms and raised her from the ground

"I can believe you are Catherine's cousin, you are very beautiful and so is she. Pray tell, how old are you child"? Henry asked as Avalon blushed

"Nineteen years of age, Your Majesty"

Henry smiled, kissed her hand, and walked back into his chambers. It was the freshest face he had seen and he believed it was exactly what he needed. However, he sat down at his desk and started to write a letter to James, asking him if this mysterious Avalon, was his spy.

Avalon was still blushing when she walked back to the main hall, and still smiling when she bumped into two men who seemed to walk around as if they owned the place. She was about to raise her voice when she realised that one day, they truly **would** own the place. Thomas and Edward Seymour, uncles to the future King of England

"Who are you"? Thomas asked with a smirk and Edward glared at Avalon

"Avalon Wallace Sir, cousin of the Duchess of Suffolk"

Both men snorted and walked away muttering

"Bloody Brandon"

After those recent events that took place, Avalon realised she would need to make a list, as she knew that as long as she would remain in this time period, there would be people that would turn out to be her enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

****_I dont own The Tudors obviously haha - just to let yahs know :)  
_

_Happy Reading!  
_

* * *

**Chapter three**

"That one is trouble, I wonder who she is"? Thomas Seymour asked as he and Edward walked through the corridors of Whitehall

"I do not know Thomas, but what I do know is this, our sister has done her duty. The King has a son and it doesn't matter who he marries or how many sons he has in the time he has left, our nephew will forever be known throughout history as the long awaited son of Henry VIII"

"Maybe so, but I still do not trust that girl."

"We will simply have to get rid of her then, won't we"

Avalon quickly caught up with Charles and Catherine, who were now standing beside a young lady and a little toddler

"Ahh Avalon, there you are at last. Come, there are some important people I would like you to meet" Charles smiled and turned to the first lady

"Avalon Wallace, may I present you to the Lady Mary, Lady Mary, this is the cousin I was telling you about"

Avalon curtseyed deeply to Lady Mary as she secretly knew who and what she would become one day, and just looking at her now, she didn't want to be on the wrong side of her

"My lady, I am honoured to meet you and pray God you are well now you are in the King's graces"?

Mary smiled and nodded softly at the new stranger

"I thank you Mistress Wallace and yes, I am doing well thank you. This, is my step sister, the Lady Elizabeth"

Avalon leaned down to reach the toddler as Elizabeth handed her some flowers

"I picked these from the royal garden, I'm sure Papa King won't mind." Elizabeth said with a sparkle in her young eyes

"I'm sure he won't, thank you my lady" Avalon smiled and stood up to her full height. She nodded as the two girls walked away to speak to some members of court and turned to Catherine and Charles

"I just saw the King, he sort of saved me from Francis Bryan"

Charles narrowed his eyes and sighed

"Why did the King save you, what was Francis doing"?

"Oh nothing much, just trying to rape me"! Avalon said and Catherine grasped hold of her hand

"That man is awful, his mother, as you know Avalon, is the governess to the Prince. A kind hearted woman she is, but her son is the maker of the devil"

"Catherine, you forget, Bryan is a friend of the King" Charles looked to his wife

"Friend or no friend Charles he is an awful, awful man"

"Never afraid to speak your own mind my darling" Charles smiled and kissed the back of Catherine's hand

It had only been a couple of days later, when Henry received his reply from James, King of Scotland. Sighing, he turned to Cromwell, who read through it

"Well, what does it say"? Henry asked as he bit into an apple

"His Majesty writes he does not know the lady you speak of and asks Your Majesty not to worry as England and Scotland are on good terms. He has sent no spies to Your Majesties court and has no reason to do so. If Mistress Wallace is a distant cousin of The Duchess then that's what she is. He also writes that even if she is a pretty lass, all women have thorns, especially if she is a thistle"

Henry smirked and stood up and sighed contently

"I have to admit Cromwell, she did seem a pretty young thing."

Cromwell knew this would happen and approached the King

"If I may Your Majesty, do not fall for this girl. She is no Englishwoman and may I remind you the last time you married a foreigner"

Henry turned to look at Cromwell and he nodded. Of course, Cromwell was speaking of Katherine Of Aragon

"Must I marry again Thomas"? Henry asked as he looked at the locket of Jane Seymour, his true love

"It would be beneficial to the Kingdom Your Majesty"

Henry waved his arm and Cromwell bowed deeply. He had to talk to this girl who Henry had taken a shine to. Walking out the chamber, he walked to the Duke's chambers and found the girl talking with The Duchess

"Mistress Wallace, may I have a word"?

Avalon nodded and started to followed the man to the nearest corner. She looked back and saw Catherine mouth 'Cromwell' to her. She nodded and stopped by the window

"What can I do for you, My Lord Cromwell"? Avalon asked politely

"I warn you Mistress, to stay away from The King. You are a Scottish woman and I have great plans for this Kingdom and you will not mess this up for me, do you understand"?

"These great plans My Lord, do they have you crawling up His Majesty's arse, or are you already half way there"?

Cromwell smirked softly. This girl would not be easy to defeat, but he had gotten rid of Anne Boleyn and this girl would be no problem. He walked away and Avalon watched him. He truly was, what Catherine had told her, the maker of the Devil.

A few hours later, a messenger appeared with a letter for Avalon. She found it a little confusing. She had only been in this time a few days and already she was receiving letters? She sat down and opened the letter and was startled to see it was from Lady Mary

_Mistress Wallace, _

_I write, no I beg of you not to fall for my father, The King. It is true I am the daughter and true Princess of this Kingdom and never beg anything of anyone, however, from what my uncle, The Duke, has told me, you are a kind and honest Christian woman who is respectful. My father has lost three wives and even though I have known you all but a few days, I do not want to see you die, or be cast away at my father's pleasure because he cannot get his own way. When I receive your reply, I will ask for my dear from Eustace Chapuys to speak with you. He is my first and dear friend. Trust him as I do._

_God Be With You_

_Lady Mary Tudor_

Avalon set the letter down and sighed. She had no desire to become anything of the King, but knew what he was like. For a moment, she couldn't help but wonder, could she really catch Henry Tudors gaze? Little did she know, she already had done.


	4. Chapter 4

****Seeing as you guys have been double reviewing for more chapters (much appreciated :) ) here is chapter four for yah :)

We will see King James of Scotland in this and for those of you who don't understand the language I will post the meaning at the bottom. Just to avoid confusion. Dont want any bad reviews about the way they talk :)

Happy reading folks!

* * *

_Nope...Still do not own The Tudors_

_Grr ;)  
_

**Chapter Four**

"Who do you suggest My Lord Cromwell"? Henry Tudor asked as he paced his chamber

"The Duke Of Cleves' sister, Anne"

"A German Protestant"?

"Indeed, but seeing as France and Spain have decided to join forces, it's the best hope we have for England"

Henry nodded and sighed

"Very well, send Holbein to Germany to paint this Princess Anne and I shall see if she is the right candidate for England's future"

Cromwell bowed and walked out of the chamber, smirking to himself. He was getting his own way, yet again. As far as he knew, Henry had not persisted any further for this Avalon girl.

**Scotland**

**Edinburgh Castle**

"A dinnae know the lass, what bout you"? James asked his council members and each shook their head

"Nae Majesty but Henry seemed tae think we sent her as a spy"!

All the men laughed, including James and he stood to walk around his table

"A dinnae know her from court but she could be a spy anyway. Moray and Lochlan, I am trusting you tae travel tae England, find this lass and see what she is up tae. Report back tae me. I will let Henry know you are…enjoying the scenery"

James winked and the two men bowed deeply, walking out with suspicious looks on their aging faces

**England**

**Whitehall Palace**

"His Excellency Eustace Chapuys" the usher to Avalon's chambers announced and she stood to greet him

"Your Excellency, a pleasure to meet you" Avalon smiled and Eustace kissed the back of her petite hand

"The pleasure is all mine Mistress Wallace, any friend of the Lady Mary is a friend of mine, and indeed, The Emperor"

Avalon nodded and guided him to the seats by the window

"You have barely been here a week Mistress yet you have your own chambers"? Eustace asked as he looked around the small, yet decorative room that housed her for the time being

"I thank the Duke for that Excellence, he persuaded the King to give me chambers. I have to say, the King still does not believe I am not a spy as I know he has sent letters to Scotland about me. No matter however, I believe I wont be here long. However, I will do whatever I can to make sure that the good people of this realm are not forgotten, as I know the King is due to marry a German Princess, and a protestant at that"

Eustace nodded and smiled at Avalon

"You have a fair knowledge of what is going on around here Mistress, even more than myself. However, as you know, Lady Mary did send me to see you and I do have some news for you"

Avalon raised her eyebrow at this

"I'm not arrested am I" She chuckled softly

"You will be if the King finds out what is going on at this moment"

"What is it"?

Eustace moved closer, as did Avalon, so they could talk even more quietly than they had done before.

"It seems that the King of Scotland, James, has sent two of his council members, to see you and are going to be waiting for you at the border in a few days time. If the King finds out about this, he will think you a liar and have you put to death"

"I am no spy Eustace, I swear upon God I am not"

"I believe you my lady, however, I would tread carefully and make sure nobody knows of your meeting, should you choose to attend"

"Do you think I should"?

Eustace sighed and nodded

"It may be beneficial for you and provide you with an alibi to actually hide the real reason you are here, whatever it may be"

Eustace kissed the back of her hand and exited Avalon's chambers and she sat back and sighed heavily.

"Master Holbein, thank you for doing this great honour for not only me, but for England" Henry said as his greatest artist stood proudly in front of him

"The pleasure is all mine Majesty, I am honoured to paint the portrait of maybe, our future Queen"

Henry smiled, stood up and walked to Holbein

"Another thing I would like you to do for me, hopefully before you leave"

"Majesty"?

"You have heard of a new lady at court, Avalon Wallace"?

Holbein nodded gently. He had indeed heard she was mysterious, yet beautiful, it was no wonder Henry had his eye on her

"Paint her for me, however, if she says no, gracefully accept it. I will not force myself on her"

Holbein nodded and walked out causing Henry to smile. It was true, he had only spoken brief words to her, yet, he was captivated by her youth and beauty. It was though as she, not his fool, brought him out of seclusion, and he had to thank her.

Avalon gracefully walked through the palace gardens, amazed by the smell of each flower and the colours. It would rival any flower shop in the 21st century. Picking up a pink rose, she inhaled deeply and almost lost herself in her thoughts, when a deep cough took her out of it

"Sorry my lady, but the King has sent me. I am Holbein"

Avalon smiled and nodded. So this was the great painter. She had forgotten all about him and now, as she looked at him, was excited as she was going to see first hand, his work.

"Master Holbein, what brings you out here to meet me today"?

"I am sure you know that Mistress Wallace"

Avalon smirked and nodded. So now the time had come. Mary, Charles and Catherine had predicted so. The King was after her, and the first thing to do was paint her. She was so caught up in not falling for the King, she had forgotten what he truly looked like. Upon remembering, her heart started to beat faster and a rosy tint appeared on her heart-shaped face.

"I see Mistress is already liking the King, I have permission then…to paint you"?

Avalon smiled and nodded

"I thought you were to pain Princess Anne"?

"I would rather paint you first Mistress, a sausage can wait"

Avalon laughed heartedly and little did she know, Henry was watching, and his heart beat faster too.

* * *

Dinnae - Don't

Tae - To

Hope that avoids confusion and yes for those of you who have seen Braveheart I used some of the Clan names :)

Please keep reviewing guys cause I have another few chapters waiting to be posted

As always I am welcome to new ideas for this story :)


	5. Chapter 5

_nope...do not own Tudors :(_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

Holbein returned two weeks later with his portrait of Anne Of Cleves and Henry never glanced once at it, it was the portrait of Avalon that he had been gazing at the most. How can a young girl who had just turned up out of the blue, capture his heart in a way most strangely? He smiled as he continued gazing at the little portrait. He was surprised she had even agreed to Holbein painting her, however, he was not going to complain about it. Henry's deep eyes stared down at her ocean-blue ones and his heart beat increased

"Your Majesty"

Still silence

"Majesty"?

"My Lord Cromwell"

Cromwell sighed heavily as he saw his master stare longingly at this girl. A stupid girl at that! She was a spy, she had to be! No girl just turns up at court saying she is the cousin of a Duchess, it's just not right! He would push this marriage with every fibre of his being. Henry would marry Anne, even if it was the last thing he did on God's green earth. He had gotten rid of one whore, he could get rid of another just as quick.

"Do you find the Princess pleasing"?

"Hmm"?

"The Princess Anne, Majesty…Master Holbein returned with a portrait as you asked"

Henry looked up at Cromwell and sighed. He placed the portrait of Avalon into his tunic pocket and reached for the portrait of this German Princess. Opening it, he sighed again. So this was the woman he was more or less being forced to marry? She didn't look as young as Avalon that was for sure, but he found her pleasing.

"If I must marry, then I must marry" Henry said sadly. Truly, he did not want to marry after Jane. Jane, was his world, his light in the dark, the sun rise every morning and the sun set in the evening. She made his world a brighter place. Especially after Anne Boleyn. Even thinking of Anne now made his blood boil, however, he could never say she was ugly. She was the most desirable woman in all of England. However, she was dead and buried and Henry had moved on.

"I will get the contract for you to sign Majesty" Cromwell said before bowing and proceeding to the door

"Cromwell" Henry then said, calling for his secretary

"Yes Majesty"?

Henry stood and took the picture of Avalon out of his pocket and placed it on the table, with the portrait of Anne of Cleves beside it.

"I would marry her in a split second for my happiness, but seeing as I cannot, I will give her a title" Henry said pointing to Avalon's picture

Cromwell had been dreading this. However, if this Avalon girl was given a title, a husband would soon follow and Henry would forget all about her. He nodded with a slight smirk on his face

"I believe Carlisle is needing a Duchess"

Henry smiled and nodded

"Very well. Avalon Wallace will become The Duchess of Carlisle"

Cromwell bowed and walked out. If she was to be a Duchess, a Duke would soon follow and his contract with Germany will go swift.

* * *

"I cannot believe you have beaten me yet again. For a Scottish lady you play very, very well" Henry said with a smile as he passed over his coins to Avalon. The two were in his chambers playing cards and so far, Avalon had won every game

"You are just saying that, Your Majesty. Winning your money will not flatter me"! Avalon said and Henry laughed

"Do you want to check my cards"? Henry smirked and Avalon grabbed them and leaped out of her chair, causing Henry to follow

"Oh! I really did win that round"! Avalon squealed as Henry picked her up and spun her around the room. He let her down a few moments later but couldn't help himself from inhaling her sweet scent.

"I would never lie to a Lady"

Avalon smiled and allowed Henry to escort her back to her seat. He took a gulp of wine before talking again

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about. Something very important that must be done before Anne Of Cleves arrives"

"Yes Majesty"?

"With your permission Avalon, I am to make you a Duchess. Duchess of Carlisle"

Avalon dropped her cards and gasped

"You are not serious Majesty? Me? A Duchess"?

Henry laughed and held her hands in his own

"You have captured my heart Ava, but seeing as I cannot marry you and make you my Queen, I thought making you a Duchess would give you a better excuse to come to court"

He kissed her hands and they ressumed their game, Avalon winning every time.

* * *

**Avalon's Chambers**

**Suffolk**

"Avalon, you know the King wants you, desires you with all his heart. Seeing as Cromwell is pushing this Protestant marriage, the King will probably seek a mistress. If that mistress is noble, then the people might just accept it" Charles Brandon spoke to her after receiving the news about Avalon

"I would never do it Charles. I know what happens! He woes them, courts them, gets them gifts and letters. Beds her, has his way and then, if she falls pregnant she is cast aside. If a boy, he will be a bastard boy, if a girl ,I am forgotten." Avalon hissed and stood up

Charles truly felt sorry for this girl. He saw the sparkle in her eyes whenever she caught the King's eyes in the banqueting hall and now, she was to watch him marry a protestant

"The Princess is a protestant, the marriage will not last. The Lady Mary will not warm to her, therefore the people will not"

Avalon turned to Charles and sighed

"I am a Protestant, Your Grace"

Charles placed his head into his hands and then walked out. Little did they know, their conversation was not so private

* * *

**Hunsdon House**

"I thank you for your invitation Lady Mary, it is nice to have some friends in this country" Avalon said as the two ladies walked arm in arm through the gardens of Hunsdon.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Grace" Mary smiled and winked at Avalon and Avalon laughed

"I am not Your Grace yet"

"You will be next week and you have to get used to the title. Just as I am still getting used to mine" Mary said with sadness, yet a little anger. Avalon could not and would not blame Mary for being angry with her father. After all the years that Avalon had studied the lives of The Tudors, Avalon had believed Katherine of Aragon. She was a Catholic born and raised woman and felt that she would never lie to God about her consummation with Henry.

"Once a Princess, always a Princess"

Mary stopped and turned to Avalon, who bowed deeply to her, causing Mary to smile. Mary realised she had more friends loyal to her than she originally thought, and it made her stronger.

"I heard the King is captivated more by you, than his fiancée" Mary whispered as a few maids walked past with baskets filled with apples and pears

"I will admit, I didn't care for the King at first, but he has been through a lot and I pity him. He looks at me and sometimes I feel the world would float away. Maybe this new elevation will do me some good, to be as far away from London as possible"

Mary smiled and nodded. This girl was more clever than she thought. She wasn't as daft as Anne Boleyn nor did she mistake her for a whore. They would be very good friends.

* * *

**Whitehall Palace**

"Make way for Lady Avalon Wallace, make way"! The groom loudly spoke to the crowds that had come to watch this Scotland-born girl, become a Duchess. The Duchess of Suffolk walked behind her, smiling proudly

Avalon was dressed in the most elegant of clothing. Secretly, she wanted to be dressed in blue, however she settled for a deep purple. Her corset was covered in Amethysts and her hair was down and in curls. She didn't wear any jewels, for the only one she had was the opal necklace, and that did not suit well with her gown. She approached the throne room and lowered herself onto the velvet pillow that was waiting for her. Hands clasped, she listened, and kept her eyes firmly on Henry's boots, which were shining in the sunlight. However, for a moment, she looked up at Charles, who was smiling soothingly at her. It was at that moment, that Cromwell stood forward with his announcement document to be read out.

"To all Lords and Ladies here come today, it is the King's pleasure by this patent to confer on the Lady Avalon Wallace in her own right, the noble title, Duchess of Carlisle and also by this patent to grant her lands worth 200,000 crowns a year, for the maintaining of her dignity."!

Henry smiled and stood and helped Avalon rise. He then took the velvet crown-hat and placed it gently onto her head. He let Catherine wrap the long velvet cloak-jacket around her petite frame. He reached for her letters patent and handed them to Avalon who was smiling

"Your letters patent, Your Grace" Henry kissed her hand and led her out into the crowd where the groom's voice echoed again

"His Majesty King Henry VIII and Her Grace, Avalon Wallace, Duchess Of Carlisle"!

* * *

_So there is chapter five for you all_

_I must again thank all of you for all your reviews as they keep this story alive. I havent written any more chapters yet so it will take a while for more to be updated. I wont forget this story cause I love it so much. Just gotta watch more Tudors :)  
_

_I used more or less same dialogue from season two when Anne was made Pembroke. I gave Avalon double what Anne got  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello readers!_**  
**

_a big thank you to all who are still reading and following and reviewing this story. I have written my plans for upcoming chapters so this story aint over yet.  
_

_Most of you will hate Henry in this chapter but I will explain his personality at the end  
_

_Most asked for little Edward to be seen - and he will be very soon!  
_

_Damn...I still do not own Tudors. Maybe one day *sigh*  
_

_Happy reading!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Two Months Later**

"Is this information true Cromwell"? Henry asked as he looked at the pieces of parchment in front of him, detailing him about Avalon, now Duchess Of Carlisle

"I'm afraid so Majesty, I have an associate of mine working as a cook in His Grace, The Duke Of Suffolk's household. I wanted to get all the facts before giving them to Your Majesty" Cromwell replied, feeling over-proud of himself and his little scheme

Henry sighed and stood up, sighed and then walked slowly towards Cromwell. His leg had been giving him bother over the past few weeks and with no _special_ help, his leg was bothering him daily "Then I suppose I better go ahead with this marriage, I want it final this week. I want Anne Of Cleves here by the end of the month."

Cromwell bowed, took the papers and walked out but he stopped and turned to the King "Will I send in Her Grace"?

Henry growled softly and then nodded, sitting back down on his chair.

Cromwell bowed and walked out, the smirk approaching quickly on his face as he proceeded to walk up to Avalon "The King will see you, Your Grace" Cromwell didn't bow to her, as he now saw her of no value

Avalon nodded and walked into the King's privy chamber and she curtsied deeply

"Shut the door Your Grace"

Avalon stood properly from her curtsy and shut the door and walked closer towards Henry and he stood

"When growing up as a Duke of England, my father, Henry VII had to deal with traitors, liars and murderers. I saw him tackle with them day in, day out. My brother, Arthur had to watch him closely as he was to become King. When things changed, the tables turned, and I became King, I took on the wisdom and teachings of my father and tried to become as great a King as what he was, as great a King as my brother ever hoped to be. Now I know what my father suffered, I see traitors, murderers and people who pretend."

"Pretend Majesty"? Avalon asked

"Pretend, Your Grace. To follow my orders and go with the true religion. That is not true is it Avalon"

Avalon raised her eyebrow and stood back as Henry walked towards her.

"You are no Catholic are you"

Avalon looked at the ground and Henry sighed

"You are banished from court. You are to retire to your house in Carlisle. You are not to be in contact with Charles and Catherine Brandon."

Avalon's eyes were swimming with tears as Henry said his words and she shook her head disapprovingly "How dare you? How dare you! You married a Protestant and now you cast me away. What are you afraid of Henry, afraid of turning into Anne Boleyn? Well I know she was innocent and God help Anne Of Cleves when she arrives here, having to give herself to such a selfish pig who thinks to only shag a woman for the production of a son"!

_**Slap!**_

Avalon's cheek reddened quickly and she shook her head again, walking out. She looked at Cromwell's smug face and grabbed his shirt "Listen, you vile little piece of shit, I know what you are up to, and you will fail. Believe me, I will be at your execution" Avalon walked out of Whitehall to her carriage and climbed in, never wanting so badly to return to the 21st century

**Two Weeks Later**

"I wish you were back at court, I miss your company" Lady Mary Tudor whispered as she sat across from Avalon. They were currently watching Lady Elizabeth dance and Avalon smiled knowing she never put her little foot wrong. Only a few people knew about the drama that had happened weeks before and Mary was one of them

"I wish I could say I do not miss court, but I do. I hear the new Queen is to arrive soon. His Grace, The Duke Of Suffolk is to meet her at Calles?"

Mary nodded and the household burst into applause as Elizabeth bowed deeply, indicating the end of her little dance routine and Elizabeth ran to Avalon, which caused the Duchess to lift the girl onto her lap

"I wish I could see you more often Your Grace" Elizabeth said as she sat happily

"I wish that too My Lady however, what your father says, is the law, and at this moment we have had a disagreement"

"What kind of disagreement"? The young one asked, feeling curious

"Religion dear one" Avalon replied quietly

Mary sighed heavily, shifting slightly in her seat "Religion is a delicate and important matter, I cannot see why you will not convert"

Avalon looked at Elizabeth, then at Mary "Where I come from, religion is not questioned as much as what it used to be. At the end of the day, we all believe in God. Now why is that so hard for the King to understand"

Elizabeth even nodded, which caused Mary to raise her eyebrow "Avalon is right Mary, Papa King is wise and true, but we all believe in God, he should accept that"

Mary Tudor said no more on the matter.

* * *

"The contract is done, the Princess has arrived at Calles Your Majesty and His Grace The Duke Of Suffolk will be there to greet her" Cromwell spoke as members of council entered the room and sat down

Henry nodded and his eyes gazed over to the paper sat across from him. So this is it. He was forced into a marriage he did not want and drew away the woman he may have found happiness with. He had never felt so alone in all his life. Not since his beloved Jane had died. His mind wandered as he took out the little portrait of Avalon that Holbein had painted on Henry's command and sighed. Truth being told, Henry missed her, dearly. He was to marry a German Protestant, yet he shooed away a Scottish one?

"Do you not agree, You Majesty"? Thomas Seymour's voice brought Henry back down to earth and he looked at his younger brother in law

"Hmm…oh yes, yes of course" Henry stood and walked out before the council had stood up.

"What has the King so bothered"? Thomas asked Edward and Edward sighed

"He isn't getting the woman he loves"

"God help the man who is responsible for that then brother"

"No Thomas, we hope God will not help him" Edward smirked, causing Thomas to do the same.

* * *

_Yes you read right, Henry slapped Avalon. Now I know Henry didn't slap a woman in The Tudors (to my knowledge) and who knows if he was a woman hitter at all? But him hitting her was vital to this chapter as he is living with the guilt now. _

_Please review and send ideas if you wish - all will be taken into account and may be put into the story!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everyone!_

_It's still nice to see people are loving this story as much as I love writing it. Now yes this chapter is the shortest I have written but I couldn't put any more into this. There is a cliffhanger at the end and I'm sure many people will ask why the hell Henry did this, you will find that out in later chapters.  
_

_Hope you enjoy this little chapter I will see you at the bottom!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Henry Tudor couldn't take it anymore. Sitting waiting for his bride like it was the end of the world had him in a sweat. He paced up and down his chamber biting on his thumb nail and he glanced again at the portrait of the woman he was going to marry in just a few days time, Anne Of Cleves. He also, couldn't get his mind away from a certain Scottish girl, the Scottish girl who had many answers to the questions going about in his mind. Why was she here, truly? Did she loved him, as much as he loved her? Would she ever come back to court, and if so, would she forgive him?

"Saddle the horses, we leave for Rochester. Do not tell anyone of our destination" Henry said to his groom, who bowed and ran towards the stables to get the horses ready as the King commanded

Henry sighed softly. If he couldn't get the woman he really desired, this Anne of Cleves would just have to do

**Avalon's Manor Estate**

**Carlisle**

Avalon sighed as the slight breeze hit her petite frame. She had decided to sit out today, as the weather was adequate. It may have been a little chilly, but Avalon didn't mind it so much. In fact, the chill in the air made her think. Would she ever get home? Sighing softly, she was so caught up in her own little world, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching and gasped loudly when a large hand tapped her shoulder

"Avalon, it is me" Henry's eyes softened as she turned to look at him and she bowed deeply

"Majesty, forgive me, I wasn't expecting visitors today"

Henry smiled and brought her up from her deep bow and he then sat down with her

"I have come here in person, instead of writing a letter, to apologise for the way I treated you all those weeks ago. It was wrong of me and I hope you will forgive me"

Avalon smiled and placed her hand on top of his and nodded softly "I forgive you…Henry"

Henry smiled and kissed her hand, then sat back and growled softly

"Majesty…what has you troubled"?

"Anne of Cleves, I like her not"!

Avalon knew this was coming. She knew all about Henry and his six wives.

_Divorced, Beheaded , Died, Divorced, Beheaded, Survived_

Avalon wasn't stupid. She wasn't aloud to tell Henry a single thing about his future, no matter how deep her affection was for him

"Master Cromwell has put you into the marriage Henry, you are marrying a Princess you cannot get out of it now"

"I will get out of it, and I will be free to marry you"

"Excuse me"?

Henry looked at Avalon and smiled

"You heard me Your Grace, I want to marry you, not that awful woman. She looks disgraceful, stinks and has no graces about her. My lawyers are onto the case now, if I can be free of that woman, will you be my wife and queen"?

Avalon didn't know this was coming. Was this the reason she was here? To marry a king who was…well, as he is in the history books? Sighing, she reached back for his hand, looking into his brown eyes

**One Week Later**

**Chapel Royal**

Avalon Wallace, Duchess Of Carlisle, watched as the one man she had ever loved, and would ever consider giving herself to, body and soul, walked down the aisle towards his bride. She couldn't help it, but she smiled softly. This was what was supposed to happen, and nothing could stop it now. Wearing a mahogany red gown, she looked at Lady Mary who grabbed her hand, then at Lady Elizabeth, who took hold of her other hand. She bowed to Henry as he walked past her, and Avalon watched King Henry VIII marry Anne Of Cleves

* * *

_OMG Naughty Henry marrying Anne Of Cleves! I had to leave some of History intact. He will be with Avalon soon enough and incase you wonder - she did reject his proposal and feels really guilty but she knows what she is doing!_

_As you can see I really should have left this chapter the way it was instead of putting in too much. Leaving Henry marrying Anne seemed right to do  
_

_Keep reviewing guys it keeps me going  
_

_As always - any ideas, post them to moi!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Look at all you lovely readers getting another chapter so soon!_**  
**

_I was reading the reviews and someone pointed out something very true. The ambassadors from Scotland have not made their scene yet, which is so true. I was waiting for someone to point that out so I could explain. They haven't arrived yet. I know it seems forever, but they arrive at the right time believe me. They will make an entrance at some point. The next chapter actually seems good to me (:  
_

_Enjoy the chapter :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Your Grace, will you place a hand upon this holy bible and will you promise and swear to serve Her Majesty Queen Anne, faithfully, honourably and discreetly, and will you promise and swear that you conduct will always be modest, virtuous and good, presenting at all times a godly sceptical to others"? The Chaplin spoke to her

"I do so promise and swear" Avalon replied with a smile and Anne walked over to her and gently took her behind the curtain as to speak quietly

"Your Grace, as you know, I am a foreigner and know very little about this country. I hear in your voice, that you are not English either. So I am asking you to help me as I learn more each day"?

Avalon smiled and bowed deeply "Yes Your Majesty, I will do all I can"

After rejecting Henry's proposal, Avalon attended the wedding of Henry and Anne of Cleves and felt her heart break as she watched them. However, this was always meant to be. Now, under the order of council, Avalon was to be made a lady in waiting to the new queen. Of course, Avalon knew what this was all about. He did the same thing with Anne Boleyn and with Jane Seymour. Avalon was to be at court so Henry could keep his lustful eyes upon her.

"That is good, thank you, Your Grace." The Queen sighed softly and sat down beside the fire, causing Avalon to follow

"Majesty, what is troubling you, if I may ask"? Avalon sat at The Queen's feet, folding out her dress as she looked up at the German lady

"I have been married these past few days and I have not managed to….to…"

"Consummate your marriage, Majesty" Avalon finished the sentence and The Queen looked at her and Avalon smiled "It is not the talk of court Madame, I can see you are still very uncomfortable, you should have been able to relax a little by now"

The Queen sighed and then nodded softly and looked down at her new lady in waiting "Have you ever been a mistress to the King"?

Avalon looked up at The Queen and shook her head "No Madame, I have not. I am…intact, so to speak"

The Queen smiled and patted Avalon's hand "You and me both then, Avalon"

**Henry's Chambers**

"I have not been able to consummate my marriage with The Queen, Charles" Henry spoke as he and his best and most trusted friend, played cards and drank wine

"Is this because of Avalon"? Charles asked and Henry looked at him then sighed

"I made her an offer of marriage just after I met Anne for the first time. She rejected me"

"Can you blame her"?

Henry growled softly and put his cards down "I win"

Charles pushed his coins towards Henry and sat back "Is that why she is a lady in waiting, so you can court her"?

"My lawyers are still on the case of this marriage, I can get out of it if the contract she had before was legal. I can't stop thinking about her Charles. She is amazing with Elizabeth and Mary and is respected by both French and Spanish ambassadors"

Charles nodded and then smiled "Don't give up then"

**Avalon's Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

Avalon sighed heavily as she sunk further into her chair. It was her day off and she intended to relax to the fullest. She was about to fall into a deep sleep when a large knock interrupted her. Rolling her eyes, she stood up and straightened her dress before speaking "Yes, come in"

Avalon's new usher to her chambers walked in, bowed deeply and then spoke "My Lord Cromwell to see Your Grace"

Avalon let out a puff of air and the usher smirked softly before letting Cromwell in. He closed the door behind them so they could speak quietly. Cromwell bowed a little towards Avalon "Your Grace"

"My Lord, what do I owe this pleasure of your visit"?

Cromwell sighed and walked towards Avalon "Your Grace, I come here for mercy. As you know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye for the months you have been here but now I ask for your help. The King is putting his lawyers onto the case of his marriage to Queen Anne Of Cleves. If The King gets out of this, he will have my head, of that I am sure."

Avalon nodded for him to continue

"You and The King are very close and I know if Anne Of Cleves, Her Majesty's marriage to the King does fail, he will have his eye on you for the throne. Please, persuade the King to spare me"

Avalon sighed again and paced the room before speaking "Master Cromwell, the one thing you should not do is force a man against his will, especially if that man is a King. May God have mercy on your soul Master Cromwell, because no man in England will pray for it"

Cromwell had no more to say, he bowed and walked out and Avalon collapsed onto her chair, running her hands through her hair.

**Henry's Chambers**

"Her Grace, The Duchess Of Carlisle, Your Majesty" Thomas Culpepper spoke as Avalon entered Henry's chamber

Henry came through from his bedroom and smiled as Avalon curtsied "Please sit Avalon"

"Majesty"

Avalon sat gracefully, her hands clasped onto her lap as Henry walked up behind her. He gently caressed her neck with his fingers causing a few shivers to go through her petite frame "I have a gift for you" He whispered

Avalon turned as Henry walked towards his dresser and pulled out a cream pillow. Attached to it, was a sapphire pendant

"I know blue is your favourite colour, so I had this made for you, if you will accept it"?

Avalon could feel the tears of happiness fall down her face as Henry placed the necklace on her "It's beautiful Henry"

"So are you Avalon" Henry replied and leaned in to kiss her ever so softly, which she happily, returned.


	9. Appearances And Questions Answered

_This little chapter is dedicated to BriyerRose as she has pointed out some things that I have not out in. All of you really should have a clear idea about what dear Avalon looks like. Also I will put in some things to clear up the chapters :)_

* * *

**Appearances**

Avalon is a nineteen year old girl who is from Glasgow. Her accent is soft and warm, and it reminds Henry a little of how Jane Seymour used to speak. Standing at a petite 5ft 1, she has long brown curly hair that she keeps up in a pony-tail. When in Tudor times, her hair is always kept back using some pins. Her eyes are a mixture of blue and green.

She dresses in the French fashion but nothing too elegant. Her wardrobe is a mixture of brown, dark red and midnight blue gowns but is never one to be afraid of colours, should she choose to wear a different shade of gown

When she becomes a lady in waiting to Queen Anne, her hair is pinned high and is dressed in a crème gown with a creme hairpiece covered in pearls

The portrait of Avalon that Henry has, a simple smile is on her face. No rouge is necessary as a pink tint is always on her cheeks. She is dressed in a blue gown. Henry stares at this more than anything as the portrait describes Avalon perfectly, simple, yet elegant. She never wears any jewels, but keeps the opal necklace that took her back in time, in a box by her bead. The first bit of real jewel that Avalon has, is her sapphire necklace that Henry has specially made for her. The crown that she wore when she was made duchess, is also kept in her estate, on a red velvet pillow.

Being a Duchess of a large estate, Avalon's dress sense does not change. She still dresses simple which is another reason why Henry seems to like her so much. Her personality also does not change when power is listed upon her.

* * *

**Little Clear-ups  
**

****Most of you have asked when will baby Edward make a scene. Well seeing as he is a prince, I am thinking you would need royal consent and seeing how Avalon is just a Duchess, she has not been given permission to see the prince. However, she will see him very soon, for a good reason (;

Avalon will try and help Anne Of Cleves in any way possible as yes she and Henry will divorce and she will become 'beloved sister'

Catherine Howard will not make an appearance but as for Thomas Cullpepper losing his head - well you will just have to wait and see :)

* * *

_I hope this clears up what Avalon looks like. Like I said way back I am basing her on myself so the appearance of Avalon is basically what I look like. Avalon's dresses - I am basing on Tudors Wiki. I have seen loads of gowns I like and have mixed a few of Lady Mary's with Anne Boleyns and other Queens all mixed together. _

_If anyone has anymore questions dont be afraid to ask, I should have done this little spare chapter a long time ago :)  
_


	10. Chapter Nine

_Well I hope dear readers that the last document I uploaded kinda painted a picture for you of what Avalon looks like. I also need to clear up something which I remembered a few days ago. Henry obviously did not come out of seclusion for a while, therefore he didn't marry Anne till way later on. In this story however, it is the end of 1537. Avalon brought him back to court so he married Anne alot sooner than in real History. _**  
**

_Happy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months and Henry still found himself unhappy in his current situation. Knowing he was still young at heart and definitely capable of producing more children, Henry started to look for other options, but there was only one option on his mind, Avalon Wallace. Henry's lawyers had worked late into the nights trying to come up with a decent solution for a divorce from Anne of Cleves. So far they had come up with one, the fact that the marriage was not consummated, and the fact that Henry had not bedded anyone else, not even his desired mistress, Avalon, things were going to be in his favour most definitely.

Avalon, so far, had accepted the gifts that Henry had sent to her. They included a sapphire necklace, a locket that contained a picture of him, new dresses and several new caps to wear, all laced with pearls and rubies. Avalon had to admit to herself that she was still a subject of Queen Anne and maybe accepting these gifts was a little selfish. She felt selfish at the fact she was getting all of Henry's attention and the Queen, was getting none. However, Anne forgave Avalon and still saw her a trusted friend, as Avalon had not gossiped about any of the private talks she had with her.

Three months later, Avalon was out walking in the palace gardens. She wore a pink dress laced with pearls and pink stones. For once, her long curly hair was down and slightly blowing in the wind. A golden coat was over her, as the snow was about to approach. Holding a book in one hand, she walked around the pond, which was now starting to freeze over. She never heard the footsteps fast approaching her as she was too engrossed in her book. She gasped in fright when she came face to face with the person

"Charles, you startled me"!

"Forgive me, my lady, but I have come with a message from His Majesty. He will share a light supper with the Queen, but he will have a private meal with you later, in your chambers"

"Thank you Charles, tell Henry I will be waiting"

Charles nodded, kissed Avalon's hand and walked away. She felt sorry for him. After him murdering hundreds of people on the King's orders, things had fallen downhill for his marriage with Catherine, causing her to lose their unborn child. But, if Avalon knew anything in this time, was that Charles Brandon, loved Catherine, and no man could deny it.

**Later That Night**

**Avalon's Private Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

"It's nice to see a woman actually eat in this damn place"!

Avalon laughed as she popped a red berry into her mouth, causing Henry to laugh too. A huge blanket was laid out on the floor beside the fire and the two of them were currently dining. A platter of berries, bread, honey, meat and prawns were perfectly set out all with English wine to wash it down with.

"My lawyers have come to a conclusion about my marriage. They say her previous engagement was actually binded, it could not be broken, so I am currently married to another man's promised lady. I knew something was not right."

"I am terribly sorry to hear that Henry"

Henry sighed and gulped down his wine, then looked at Avalon and smiled "It means I will be looking for a new wife, when the divorce is finalised"

"Naturally"

Henry smirked

"Who do you have in mind"?

"You will see soon enough"

**One Week Later**

"Gentlemen, I call this council meeting to order" Cromwell walked into the room, his head high as always

"Cromwell do not sit there, there is no place for you, traitors do not sit among gentlemen" Charles Brandon replied, looking upon the man he loathed so much.

Just then, three men in the red Tudor uniform came up behind Cromwell

"My lord Cromwell, you are arrested for treason"! The grabbed him, with Cromwell attempting to struggle out of the tight grip, but it was no use. He turned to the Privy Council, looking more scared and frightened than ever before

"I am no traitor! I ask you, on your conscious, am I a traitor"?

Thomas Seymour stood and screamed "Traitor"! As did the rest of the council.

Thomas Cromwell was then dragged out of the chambers and towards the tower. He, to be honest, thought it was all a joke. When he saw the cell door opened for him, he struggled again, but he was thrown to the floor of his cell, like a common animal.

**Queen Anne Of Cleves Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

"My lady, the Earl of Hertford is coming" Lady Rochford announced to Anne and the Queen stood up from her chair to greet the Earl. She curtsied gracefully before speaking

"My Lords"

Edward Seymour responded with a bow of his head, and then spoke. "Madame, it is my duty to inform you, that parliament, Canterbury and York, have found your marriage to the King to be invalid. On the grounds of your pre contract with Lorraine, his Majesty's lack of consent to the marriage, and its non consummation. The marriage is thus declared null and void. And from henceforth it is the Kings pleasure that you call yourself his sister. Do you consent"?

Anne was about to collapse. She could feel the room whirling around her, and the English dresses that she had to squeeze herself into was not helping, nor the heat of the blazing fire. She could only manage a little nod of the head, with made Hertford speak further

"In which case I can tell you the King has settled upon you a handsome pension of £4000 per annum, as well as manors at Richmond and Hever Castle as long as you stay in England, and since His Majesty confirms you are still a maid, you are free to marry a man of your choosing."

It took all of Anne strength to speak in that moment, but spoke none the less "Please, tell the king that I hope I was sometimes have the pleasure of his noble presence and beseech the almighty to send him long life and good health"

Hertford bowed, as did the two men behind him. He turned on his heel and walked out. As soon as the door closed, Anne of Cleves, former wife of King Henry the Eighth and Queen Of England, collapsed and cried into her maids arms.

**Whitehall Palace**

**Two Weeks Later**

Even though she knew this was coming, Avalon couldn't help but feel so upset. She had just finished packing up the rest of Anne Of Cleves' things. The former Queen was already in Hever Castle, but Avalon promised she would take care of the things Anne could not take in the carriage on her journey. Avalon had shed a few tears as she had felt so sorry for Anne. Avalon thought that she would never have a perfect mistress as Anne, ever again. She had just finished wiping her eyes, when Master Culpepper came knocking

"Excuse me, Your Grace, The King has sent me, he is in his chambers"

Avalon quickly straightened out her gown and stood up "Very well Master Culpepper, lead the way"

Culpepper nodded and Avalon followed. Whitehall was now empty, as it was well into the dark hours of night, Avalon was surprised that Henry was still awake. As she entered his chambers, she noticed that there were more candles than were needed, but the thing that caught her eye, were the petals put on the floor in the shape of a path, and Avalon started to follow. The path leaded into Henry's sleeping chambers, where he was standing there, patiently waiting. He smiled and stood forward when she curtsied low to him.

"I thought you had gone to bed Henry"

Henry shook his head and took her hands "This needed to be done, this could not wait until morning" At that, he knelt down on one knee, keeping his hands enclosed in hers. "Avalon, I have to admit, when I first saw you I was in a sad and lonely place. I thought I was doomed never to find happiness, but God took pity on me and gave me you. I may have just been divorced, but I need to marry again. However, I am not going to force you, but I would be honoured if you would accept my proposal to be my wife, my queen and the mother of my children."

Avalon smiled as the tears fell down her cheeks and she nodded "Yes Your Majesty, I will accept"

* * *

Three days later, Avalon held in her arms, little Prince Edward, her future step son. She smiled as Thomas and Edward Seymour knelt down before her. "We humbly beg your pardon for any wronging we may have caused you, and we accept you as our Queen"

* * *

_I uploaded this chapter again because there was a mistake. I read through it before looking at the review and I did notice I put in law instead of step son. Its now sorted_

_Also to answer questions, Edward and Thomas pledge allegiance to Avalon cause they wanted rid of her at the start, but she didn't like Cromwell so that gave her a boost, besides, she is going to be Queen, they have no choice but to be nice mwahaha  
_

_Keep reviewing I will answer all questions :)  
_


	11. Chapter Ten

_Here is chapter ten guys. The chapters I will be putting up will be longer than ones I usually have posted. I am trying to cram in as much as possible. If any questions do ask :)_

_Happy reading!  
_

* * *

Chapter Ten

"I, Henry Tudor, King Of England, Ireland and France, Supreme Head Of The Church Of England, take as my lawfully wedded wife, Her Grace, Avalon Wallace, Duchess of Carlisle"

Henry slipped the wedding ring that he had specially made for his wife, onto the fourth finger of her petite left hand.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I have the finished item for Your Majesty" Holbein said as he bowed low to Henry, with a small box in his hand_

"_Excellent Master Holbein. Let me see it"_

_Holbein nodded and opened the box, causing Henry to smile almost immediately. Inside the box, was Avalon's wedding ring, that Henry had made for in advance. The wedding was to take place in three days, and he was glad the item was finished now, for inspection_

"_The Queen to be, as you know, is Scottish. She is marrying into an English court" Henry said and Holbein nodded_

"_Hence the special stones you asked for Your Majesty"_

_Henry had approached Holbein and asked for a wedding ring like no other. This marriage was to be different, it was to be a fresh start. The ring was a gold band with sapphires and rubies. The blue stones to represent the colour of Scotland, and the red to represent England. The ring was perfect, and he knew Avalon would love it_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Avalon had tears in her eyes as she looked at the ring being placed onto her finger. In that moment, she knew Henry truly loved her.

"I Avalon, take thee Henry, to be my wedded husband. To be by my side for the rest of my life, and to love no other"

Henry smiled and held Avalon's hands tighter as Bishop Gardner declared them, husband and wife. They sealed their union with a passionate, yet appropriate kiss and Henry turned to the congregation

"I present to you, Avalon Tudor, Queen Of England, Ireland and France"!

The congregation burst into applause, with Lady Mary smiling more than ever before, as she knew that Avalon was the perfect choice for her father.

**Queen Avalon's Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

"In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit, Amen"

Avalon bowed her head as Bishop Gardner crossed her and she stood as Henry was announced

"My darling Wife" Henry bowed and Avalon curtsied back

"Darling Husband"

Henry looked at the men of the church stood there staring and ushered them to leave. With only Henry and Avalon to stay. Mumbles of 'Majesty' and 'Madame' were heard as the new Queen and her husband were left alone

"I will protect you with my life Ava, I promise" Henry stroked his wife's cheek and Avalon smiled at her new nickname her husband had given her. The two held each other as the new marriage was consummated.

**Privy Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

"With it being so near the end of the year, Majesty, might it be better to postpone the coronation until the weather is better"? Charles Brandon asked Henry as the members of council gathered.

This meeting was to be only for planning Avalon's coronation. Henry had postponed Jane Seymour's coronation before, and he had lost her. She died a Queen of his heart, but not an anointed one. He was not to make the same mistake. Papers were laid out on the table. Holbein had been called to help with the planning. Henry sighed heavily. How could a coronation be planned, without the lady they were planning it for?

"Where is the Queen"? Henry asked and Risley answered

"She is about to have afternoon food with the Lady Mary"

Henry smiled. He was glad that Avalon had gotten on so well with his children. Even baby Edward warmed to his new step mother. She had gotten each of them gifts. She had spoken to Chapuys about a Spanish broach of Mary, some books for Elizabeth, and a little belt and sword for Edward. All with Henry's permission and good will.

**Queen Avalon's Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

"The Lady Mary, Your Majesty" Catherine, Duchess Of Suffolk announced.

Avalon stood up and walked towards the double doors. When the announcement of the marriage happened, Henry wanted Avalon to have brand new chambers. The previous ones had been dull and dreary. Queens and babies had died in those chambers and Henry knew it was time for a change. Walls were knocked down to make them bigger. In the outside corridor that lead to the Queen's chamber, there was a mahogany door that lead to another corridor. That corridor was been laced with tapestries and pictures. At the double doors leading to Avalon's chamber, there was two marble white horses, as if to guard the door. The first chamber held a grand fireplace with a small table and two chairs at the far left of the room. Her grand dining table in the middle and at the right side of the room, another set of doors were added with a balcony. Avalon expressed her love for the outdoors so Henry had a small balcony with a small chair attached. Her final chamber, held her four poster bed, her vanity table, and another window. Also her wardrobe that held her gowns, which of course, increased in quantity when she was to become Henry's wife. Avalon didn't really have many friends at court, so had asked Catherine Brandon to be with her. The doors opened and Lady Mary and her ladies walked in, all curtsying deeply

"Mary, how lovely it is to see you. You left the wedding banquet early yesterday I had hoped to speak a few words with you" Avalon smiled as she walked with Mary to the table at the right side of the room

"Forgive me Majesty, I was not feeling too well. I am better now so please do not worry." Mary replied as she sat down

"I see you are wearing the broach I have given you, it suits you very well"

Mary smiled and glanced down at her broach "May I ask Your Majesty, where you got it"?

Avalon smiled softly before answering. "I had asked Ambassador Chapuys for a Spanish broach. He wrote a letter to The Emperor, this broach, belonged to your grandmother, Queen Isabella, the mother of yours, Katherine. "

Mary had tears in her eyes, then gasped "My father, he would never.."!

Avalon held up her hand and smiled "I persuaded him. Now, lets have some food, I do not know about you but I am hungry"

Mary smiled and the two royals tucked into their afternoon food. It was an hour later, that Avalon was called to Henry's chambers. Mary and Avalon parted and Avalon made her way, following Master Culpepper. When the door to Henry's chambers opened, Avalon bowed, not only to her husband, but also to the rest of the council, who were surprised about what was going to happen.

"Ahh Queen Avalon, you got my message, good, good. Come in please" Henry smiled and pulled out a chair in front of all the papers. Avalon sat and smiled at her husband

"May I ask, why I am here Your Majesty, My Lords"?

Henry smiled and looked to Charles, who spoke "Madame, we are making plans for your coronation, and seeing how it is to be your day, you are here to help with the planning."

Avalon smiled at Henry, who kissed his wife's hand "When would you like your coronation my sweetheart"?

Avalon wondered about her answer before speaking, minutes later "New Year's Eve Morning"

The council members looked at each other and Risley spoke "With all due respect Madame, it will be a very cold day, we would not want any of the royal family, or members of court and the Kingdom, to be ill"

"I thought of this day, as it means the ending of something old, and the beginning of something new." Avalon looked up at Henry and he nodded in understanding. Indeed it would be a perfect way to start the new year. A new year, and a new Queen. It was perfect, cold, but perfect.

"The 31st of December it shall be. Holbein, you will make plans and arrange with the Queen. We, My Lords, will make plans for Christmas"

"Speaking of Christmas, Your Majesty, some Lords of Scotland have asked to be granted permission to send gifts to the new Queen. They were to be sent a while back, but now James, King Of Scots, wants to make plans with Your Majesty, for an alliance."

Henry looked at Avalon, who looked back. She shook her head, telling Henry with that slight nod, that she knew nothing of this. Henry then nodded, sighed and spoke "Very well but they are not to be here until the 27th day. I want Christmas to be a family event, now lets celebrate"!

**Christmastide**

**Whitehall Palace**

**1537**

"Happy Christmas Darling" Henry held Avalon as they watched the snow fall. They were in Avalon's chambers after a night of making love, and now, it was time for the presents "We are to do things differently this year. We are to open each other's presents together, and will accept or decline the court's presents later on"

Avalon couldn't help but squeal. She was still a 19 year old girl at heart. She jumped out of bed and ran towards her main chamber, with Henry laughing, and following her. They spent the whole morning opening and sharing gifts. Henry received swords, spears, horses and fine tunics from Avalon. The Queen received many new gowns, caps, jewels and her own white horse, from her husband.

"You do know, darling that I asked Lady Anne Of Cleves to court for Christmas. She is your most dear sister Henry, I hope you are not angry"

Henry smiled and kissed her as they lay beside the fire, having fruit and wine for their breakfast "Of course I do not mind, she is family. I have never been more proud of a wife, than what I am with you, at this moment. You have treated my children with kindness, you were a maid when we lay together, and I know, you will soon carry my children"

"That, is what I pray for, Your Majesty"

They then made love again, by the fire. Forgetting in those moments, they had a Christmas Court to attend.

**Henry's Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

"I thought it best Lady Anne, that we would dine in private. It has only been a little while since you were Queen so I thought the privacy would be much better suited for you" Avalon smiled as Henry, she and Lady Anne held a toast

"I am grateful to you both for your kindness" Anne smiled and the three of them began to dine

The court for Christmas had been a lavish occasion. Many presents had been gifted to both Henry and Avalon and all had been accepted. It was rare for Henry to accept all gifts, but with such a beautiful Queen at his side, it was hard to say no to anyone. Later that night, Henry had given a litter of puppies to his wife. All, she thought were too much, so decided to share them. A puppy for herself, Lady Anne, Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth.

**27 December 1537**

**Henry's Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

"I hear King James would like an alliance"? Henry asked as the two Scottish Lords were presented to him

"Aye Majesty. Our Master would like the future child of his wife, tae marry either your son, Prince Edward, or any daughter Your Majesty, Queen Avalon, may bare you"

Upon hearing that, Henry stood and waved them off. The two lords, bowed, and then walked out of the room.

"How dare they! How dare they think we will have daughters instead of sons! We will have sons damn them"! Henry shoved papers off the desk and Avalon placed a hand on his shoulder

"Yes my love, we will have sons, many a son, but it won't be too bad if we have a lot of sons and maybe one daughter"

Henry turned to look at her and sighed. "No, I suppose it will not be all that bad"

* * *

_Read and Review people :)  
_

_For those who are wondering - yes, those lords will return :)  
_


	12. Chapter 11

_Hello readers! As you may have noticed, the rating for this story has changed. When I started writing this story I knew Avalon was going to be sleeping with Henry at some point, however my fiancee has told me that fanfiction are cracking down hard on sex scenes so I have changed the rating to a T. There will be swearing and mentions of execution, but no sex. _**  
**

_Hope you like this chapter  
_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Westminster Abbey**

**New Years Eve**

**1537**

"To the north, I present to you Avalon Tudor, Your Queen" Charles Brandon spoke to the congregation gathered. "To the South, I present to you, Avalon Tudor, Your Queen". Charles stood back and Henry smiled as he saw the vision before him

Avalon walked down the red velvet rug that was rolled out. She was dressed in a white gown laced with pearls and gold thread. Her long brown curly hair was flowing down her back and the ladies behind her, carried her long train. By protocol, it should be her own maids, carrying her train. However, Lady Mary, Lady Elizabeth and Catherine, Duchess of Suffolk, all asked that they would be the ones to carry it. Avalon had accepted, with great honour. As she approached the throne, Henry winked at her and she did so back. Henry stood and moved her long train out of the way. He then kissed her forehead, and sat down. Due to the fact Avalon was a protestant, Thomas Cranmer had been elected to crown her, just as he did with Anne Boleyn many years ago. It was much to the anger of Bishop Gardner. Of course, the Bishop had been invited to the ceremony, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he took that heretic bitch down.

"I crown thee Avalon, Queen Of England, Ireland and France. May your grace, wisdom, and honesty spread throughout the Kingdom"! Cranmer then gently placed the crown onto Avalon's head. He then handed her to two sceptres of the sovereign which she accepted gracefully. The oil was then crossed onto her forehead and Cranmer bowed. Avalon then stood, with Henry now at her side. She held his hand as they walked back down the carpet. England now had a new Queen, Avalon Tudor. The King and Queen then walked out to the crowds, with all of them cheering loudly. They went into the carriage that took them back to Whitehall, the crowds getting louder as they went.

**Coronation Celebrations**

**Whitehall Palace**

The court was happy, as was the Kingdom and the royal family. England had a brand new Queen. One they could accept. One with no faults. She would carry the King's sons and bring peace. The court danced and drank, fireworks went off through the night and Henry could not have been happier.

"Did you enjoy today's celebrations"? Henry asked as he sipped his goblet of wine

"I did Henry, cold as I suspected but it was worth it. Like I said, it will be a new start." Avalon replied and Henry kissed her hand, then looked at his wife before speaking

"I have decided upon something"

"Yes Henry? What is it"?

Henry took a deep breath before speaking "You are to receive all manors and lands that belonged to Jane Seymour"

Avalon eye's widened "But Majesty, she was….your…I mean she bore you…"

Henry held up his hand "If she were here now, she would love you. I know she would not mind it in the slightest. I believe she is watching you now and giving us good will."

"Thank you, Your Majesty"

"You're welcome"

The celebrations went on through the night until everyone gathered in the courtyard. Avalon had a white fur coat and gold crown on, under her dress. She had changed out of her coronation gown, into a deep red one, laced with rubies. The court all looked up at the sky as more fireworks went off and Henry turned to the court

"Happy New Year"!

"Happy New Year Your Majesties"!

Henry smiled and kissed Avalon and the snow began to fall again. "1538, this will be a year to remember"

In the days that followed, England and Ireland welcomed Queen Avalon. The celebrations carried on throughout the land. Avalon had received presents from Scotland, France and Spain. All three countries were trying to make terms with Avalon for a new treaty and in the weeks that followed, Avalon had began to visit the castles and manors that Henry had given her. Upon her visit to one particular manor, Avalon had found a box that contained a locket, a locket that would be perfect for Prince Edward. "I would like to make a visit to Windsor." Avalon spoke to one of her ladies, who bowed and arranged the horses again.

**Windsor Castle**

"I have come to see my step-son, I hope I have not interrupted anything" Queen Avalon walked with Lady Bryan who smiled.

"Not at all Your Majesty. I am surprised His Majesty is not with you"

"He does not know I am here, I wanted to gift a present to the young Prince."

Lady Bryan bowed and took Avalon to Edward's chambers. The young boy was currently on a maid's lap, playing with a soft toy. Avalon walked over to him and picked him up. He smiled up at his step mother and she kissed his head "Sweet darling boy. I have a present for you. It belonged to your mother"

She placed Edward back down and brought out a silver locket that contained a picture of the former Queen. "Make sure this is kept with him at all times, he needs to know his mother's face"

Lady Bryan bowed again as Avalon kissed Edward's head. She walked out of Windsor Castle and headed back to Whitehall.

**Whitehall Palace**

**London**

Now the snow had gone away, the flowers were slowly starting to bloom. Avalon didn't tell Henry of her present to Edward, but she did have something to tell him that night.

They dined privately on the floor beside the fire, with Henry feeding her bits of fruit and meat

"Would you like some wine sweetheart"?

"No Henry, thank you"

Henry nodded and she smiled causing Henry to raise an eyebrow "What has you so happy darling"

"If I may, I have another present for Your Majesty. A late New Year present, but a perfect one all the same"

Henry nodded and Avalon took Henry's hand and placed it onto her stomach "Happy New Year my love"

Henry's eyes widened and he kissed Avalon passionately. He then moved to place his head onto her stomach, whispering softly to it

"By the grace of God, let us have a son"

* * *

_HOORAY *throws confeti* Avalon is pregnant!_

_We knew it was gonna happen sooner or later, I mean, there is no contraception in those days .  
_

_The next chapter will be a time jump :)  
_

_Read and review, and as always - feel free to ask questions and I will do my best to answer!  
_

_Also a big thanks to people who have stayed with this story, and who have added this story to their alerts.  
_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hey guys I am so sorry this took so long to be updated. I had lost my internet and I have been wondering on how to continue with this story. Many of you have PM'd me and I am grateful for it as you have given me ideas.  
_

_To let you know - Catherine Howard will NOT be making an appearance. For future references, Henry will NOT abandon or cheat on Avalon, but Henry being Henry, his eye will wonder to places.  
_

_Read and Review please it makes my day (:  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

**Whitehall Palace**

**Autumn**

**1541**

Four years had passed since Avalon Wallace had met King Henry Tudor. Four years since she had captured his heart and four years since they had married. It had been three years since she announced the birth of her son. God had answered the prayers that she and Henry shared and blessed them with a son. Little Henry Tudor was born in the middle of November and King Henry had been on a high horse ever since. He and Avalon had tried for more children, however she had miscarried a girl in 1540. Henry had taken care of her, more often than he had for any other of the wives he had. It was now the Autumn of 1541. Henry and Avalon had made progress with the country, visiting towns and cities. All accepted them, with crowds going outside to meet them every day.

Now, they were back in Whitehall. Henry had decided that if they were to meet James in September, that the Princes and Ladies of England should be in attendance. With only a few more weeks to go, Henry was getting anxious.

Now with Avalon being 23, she was a grown woman, who often sat with Henry during council meetings. Things had changed in England and in Whitehall. Everyone thought it was for the better, but Bishop Gardiner was still hating the young Queen.

Everyone knew how beautiful Queen Avalon was, with countries often describing her beauty, sending her gifts and tokens. One person looked at her more inappropriately, Thomas Culpepper. When Avalon first arrived, he had wanted her. Sure, she was a little thin, he had despised her accent and hated the way she walked around the place, but wanted her all the same. Now years later, his obsession with her grew and grew, with him often trying to visit her chambers. If the King sent him to Avalon's chambers, he would make the visits longer. Even Avalon's ladies knew something was not right.

Avalon knew she could not keep high standing royals and nobles in her keeping. She sent Catherine Brandon back to Suffolk but visited her as often as she could. Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth were on excellent terms with their step-mother. It was a few months after her coronation, that Avalon went out on a carriage ride with Henry. She had noticed that teenage girls were being treated unfairly. She had called them to court and made them ladies in waiting. All of their families were grateful, knowing that their daughters would be well looked after.

Avalon walked into Henry's chambers, where her son, Harry, step son, Edward, and step-daughters were waiting for them. She picked up little Harry and swung him around and blew a raspberry onto his neck, causing him to giggle loudly. "Hello children, Lady Mary"

They all bowed and she kissed Henry on his cheek. "When are we to leave Your Majesty"?

"In a few days my lady, are you all packed"?

Avalon nodded and she looked at the children, who all nodded back

"Very well, Lady Mary, take the children outside so I may speak with your father"

Lady Mary bowed and took the children outside. She walked up behind Henry, who was now sitting, and rubbed his shoulders "For this event, can Elizabeth and Mary be announced as Princesses. There won't be anything wrong with it, seeing as it is their birthright"

Henry sighed and nodded. In truth, he had been thinking about restoring them to the line. The family needed to be close now, closer than ever.

**York Minster Cathedral**

Everything had been arranged. The flags to represent the two countries were in place and the Cathedral was spotless. Avalon looked around and nodded at the caretakers "It is well done, lets hope James will like it"

Henry laughed and put his arm around his wife "If he doesn't like it, we will invade. We don't don't do this for anyone"

Avalon hit him playfully and Henry went over to Charles "Is everything ready for his visit"?

"Yes Your Majesty. King James is waiting on the border, but he is not alone, he has troops with him"

"Does he think we are gonna kill him"? Henry joked and Avalon looked at Charles who chuckled softly

Upon hearing more footsteps, Avalon turned to see her little family arrive "Thank you Lady Bryan. How were the children on the journey"?

"Very well Your Majesty, they were entertained and the little Prince hardly cried at all"

Avalon smiled and picked up Harry "What has you crying little prince hmm"?

The small prince moaned and buried his head into his mothers neck and Avalon smiled "Ahh you are tired. Well, I shall put him down for a nap and we will meet James later. We will take Edward as well"

Henry took Avalon and his sons into the back chambers and got them settled on the beds that were prepared in case the ladies felt tired at the ceremony. Henry kissed each son and then Avalon "You should take rest as well sweetheart, be with our sons"

Avalon nodded and lay down with the two boys. Henry stayed with them until they were all asleep.

**Later That Day**

**York Minster Cathedral**

"Your Majesties gift to the King of Scotland" Charles opened up the present to see the golden egg and Henry and Avalon both nodded at the present. Henry, dressed in grey and black ,could not stop pacing. Avalon, was dressed in a dark purple gown with a golden crown, that had amethysts on it with a matching choker. Avalon walked over to her husband and stopped him from pacing

"You're making me dizzy darling"

Henry stopped and kissed Avalon's forehead and stopped with his pacing. He walked round the table and traced his fingers across the linen that covered it. Henry's and Avalon's thrones were much grander than James's and upon looking at them, Henry smirked. As he heard horses, Henry took Avalon's hand and stood patiently waiting.

"I must go and wake the boys"

Henry nodded and Avalon quickly went back to the chamber she had taken a nap in a few hours before. She smiled as she saw Harry smile at her but she looked at Edward "Come on sweet boy, up you get" She walked to wake him but gasped at how hot the sweat on his forehead was "Oh my…Henry…..Henry come quick"!

Upon hearing his wife shouting, Henry rushed back to the chamber to see Avalon holding little Edward "He has a fever Henry his body is roasting hot we need to get him out of here"

Henry lifted up his son's body and walked out "Get a carriage, now"!

Charles approached Henry and whispered into his ear that James had turned back to Edinburgh but Henry was too worried about his son to care. Henry and Avalon rode in the carriage back to Windsor, hoping Edward would last the journey. Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth went to pray and the rest of the court went back to Whitehall to await the outcome of England's eldest prince.

**Chapel Royal**

"The King openly gives thanks to God for the recovery of Prince Edward and for the honest and truthful marriage to Queen Avalon. He writes that he has never felt happier in his days, than what he is at this moment in time. He gives thanks to God also, for his other children, Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth, and of course, his other son, Prince Henry." Bishop Gardiner announced to the congregation that had gathered.

Henry glanced at Avalon who was smiling at her husband, but he was not the only one glancing at his wife. Culpepper was standing behind Henry staring at the Queen like she was a glass of water on a hot day. This was not unnoticed by certain people.

**Avalon's Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

**October 1541**

Avalon could not have been happier. She had the most amazing step-children, and a beautiful son. She had a country who adored her and most of all, a husband who loved her 24/7. As she sat in the garden having some meat and fruit, she reflected on how far she had come in these past four years. In truth, she had made great progress with the north, and in her personal life. She had lost a daughter, which caused her great pain. It had hurt Henry too when he found out he would not have a daughter to be the spitting image of his beautiful Queen. However, they never stopped their conversations about having children. She was still capable of baring and he, capable of production.

It was in the month of October, than Avalon realised she was pregnant again. Henry was overjoyed at this news, as was all the court.

**Avalon's Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

**January 1542**

Now three months along, Avalon's baby bump was starting to form. Henry spent every day with her. Taking her out on short walks, giving her flowers from the palace gardens, lavishing her with gifts such as new dresses, caps ad jewels. He had never felt so young in all his life. Avalon was so sure he would take a mistress, but he did not. Nor did he when she was pregnant the first time or the second.

Culpepper noticed the change in the Queen. He noticed that her hips were getting wide again, the glow on her face returned and the court was all a buzz. His obsession, in the weeks that followed the announcement of her pregnancy, grew to ridiculous lengths. He would sneak into her chambers when the ladies were outside and take some gowns that Avalon would wear. He would make up excuses to just be in her presence. Avalon took pity on him. She knew that running errands for the King was tiring. It was on a cold night in January, that Culpepper took things way too far.

After having dinner with her husband, Avalon retired to her bedchambers to rest, for her sake, and the sake of the baby's. It was well past midnight when the door to her chambers quietly opened. Unknown to Avalon's ladies, Culpepper slowly made his way through the chamber, to Avalon's bed. He slipped himself under the sheets and breathed in her scent. It was not until after two in the morning, when Avalon shifted, that she screamed. The scream alerted the ladies, and the guards. Lady Georgiana quickly rushed out of the Queens rooms towards the Kings "Your Majesty….Majesty come quickly"!

Henry was in a deep sleep, dreaming of past days when the screaming awoke him. He shot up from his bed and rushed towards the lady screaming "Lady Georgiana, what is it"?

"Your Majesty, forgive me, but your groom, Thomas Culpepper, sneaked into her Majesty's chamber, she is calling for you. She fears for the child"!

Henry ran out of his chambers towards Avalon's but he stopped when he saw Culpepper being held by a few guards "Take him to the tower, want him no where near the Queen, or myself"

The guards bowed and dragged Culpepper way who was screaming that he would still have her. Henry growled and ran into Avalon's chamber, where she was sitting by the fire "My darling, how are you, the child"?

Avalon smiled as Henry knelt beside her "The babe is strong. I have calmed now so I see no cause for concern"

"Still, I will have Doctor Linacre examine you in the morning" Henry kissed Avalon's stomach and sighed heavily.

Two days later, Thomas Culpepper was hung, drawn and quartered for treason.

* * *

_Uploaded this bit again as I have changed the next chapter a little.  
_

_Next Chapter:  
_

_Avalon and Anne of Cleves  
_

_Discussions of the past  
_

_Henry and his girls  
_

_A new arrival?  
_


	14. Chapter 13

****_okay guys here is chapter 13. If you have a quick peek at the last chapter again I have made a change as to what is in this chapter.  
_

_hope you enjoy it!  
_

* * *

**Whitehall Palace**

**June 1542**

After the execution of the traitor Thomas Culpepper, Henry Tudor hardly trusted anyone. How could someone he trusted so much just sneak into a Queen's bedchamber? Especially seeing how her ladies were not exactly in few numbers. Of course, all were questioned and pardoned, on Avalon's orders.

Now 5 months had passed and Avalon was stuck in confinement. It was boring and she hated it so much! It was only for her sake, the doctors had told her repeatedly. She sat in a cream coloured silk robe, her night dress on under it. Her ties had to be loosened more or less all the time. Half of her hated being pregnant. The food cravings, the mood swings. Oh how she loathed it all! All those thoughts however, quickly faded from her mind as she would feel her baby kick. She remembered the day Henry was informed of the baby's first kick

_Henry Tudor sat in his privy chamber with his men looking over papers and he sighed heavily. More, Cromwell and now Culpepper. All those men he had trusted and now were gone. The only death he didn't regret, was Culpepper's. And now, as he sat thinking of past times, he hardly noticed the Queen being announced_

"_Your Majesty….Majesty….Henry"! Charles whispered to Henry as Avalon entered the room, causing all men to stand up in her presence. _

"_Hmm…what is it Charles"? Henry asked then looked up to see Avalon staring back at him with a peaceful smile on her face._

_Usually, women were not allowed into council meetings, but Henry had changed that ever since Avalon had arranged her coronation. She was frequently allowed to sit in on them. However, now she was in early stages of her pregnancy, she was permitted not to, for fear of losing the child. Her being here, caused Henry to stand quickly and show her into his private chamber. _

_Avalon lay down on the bed looking up at Henry and he smiled "You know we cannot sweetheart I cannot risk losing another child"_

_Avalon rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand placing it on her belly. Moment afterwards, Henry felt a small movement and his face broke into a smile "Oh my darling I can feel our babe. I can feel our Prince"!_

_Avalon smiled softly and gently ran her fingers through Henry's hair and sighed before speaking "Henry, what if our child is not a son, but a little Princess"?_

_Henry looked up at her and smiled "Then she will be as beautiful as her mother"_

Avalon smiled and was quickly brought out of her thoughts by another kick. Oh how she needed to get out of here! Because of her mood swings, Henry at these times, usually let Avalon do whatever she wished. Henry Tudor had a temper, but he had learned never to cross a pregnant lady, especially if that lady was young, and a Queen! At this moment, Avalon Wallace-Tudor wanted to get out of here!

"Lady Prince will you come here a moment please"? Avalon asked for her lady and a young girl, no more than the age of twenty, came into the room and dipped into a polite curtsey

"Yes Madame"?

"Lady Prince, I know this is a lot to ask for, but could you fetch me my red riding dress and send a message to the King that I wish to see him"

Lady Prince handed the gown to three ladies and left the room to send the message to Henry.

"Right ladies, let's see if we can get this tent over me" Avalon said with a wink causing the ladies to chuckle silently

Moments later, Henry arrived and his eyes widened at what Avalon was wearing "Sweetheart are you mad? Get back into bed! The child"! Henry exclaimed and near ran to his wife and Avalon laughed

"Henry I cannot take this anymore. The heat, the darkness, the lack of company. I have to go out. I have decided to go to Hever Castle to spend some time with Anne Of Cleves"

Henry's eyes widened again and he shook his head "No…No! Absolutely not! I will not cause another miscarriage Ava not now we come so far"!

Avalon sighed, knowing he would be like this. "Henry, me being in this dungeon is what will causing our babe to die. I need sunlight! I need air! I will take the carriage and my ladies with me, if it bothers you that much do accompany me"

Henry sat down and sighed "I cannot, I am making adjustments to the palace. I will come for you in two days time"

"So you will allow me to go"?

Henry stood and growled "Bloody Scottish Lass"!

Avalon smirked and kissed him "Of course darling, of course"!

**Hever Castle**

A few days after they set out from Whitehall, Avalon and her ladies arrived at Hever and were instantly greeted by the lady of the house, Anne of Cleves, who was overjoyed to see the young Queen and her party

"Your Majesty" Anne said with a smile dropping into a low curtsey, causing her household to do the same and Avalon smiled walking over to her and bringing her up. The two women hugged tightly and Avalon smiled

"My lady Anne I am so glad you accepted my invitation! I know it was such short notice but I felt like visiting a true lady"

Anne smiled and brought Avalon into the castle and the two sat at the dining table. Anne had a cup of wine and when another goblet was brought to Avalon she shook her head

"Just some water please if you will, I fear wine will damage the child"

Anne smiled at her Queen's growing belly "You have come so far Avalon, I am so happy for you, and for The King. Will he be arriving"?

Avalon took a sip from the goblet of water after it was presented to her and she nodded "Yes. He will set off from Whitehall in two days time"

Anne nodded and the two ladies enjoyed a night of dancing, laughter, playing cards and telling stories.

The next morning, the Queen and former Queen were out in the gardens. It was such a gorgeous day and Avalon wanted to make the most of it. They were giggling softly when a messenger interrupted them

"You Majesty, My Lady Anne, Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth have arrived"!

The two ladies looked at each other and smiled widely and Anne turned to the young gentleman "Excellent, send them out to us."

The man bowed and left the two ladies to get the former Princesses of England. Anne turned to Avalon and sighed causing Avalon to raise her eyebrow "What is it Anne, what is troubling you"?

Anne sighed again and looked at Avalon "I just find it hard to look at Mary now, knowing that she could have had a future with my cousin"

"What do you mean Anne?" Avalon asked moving closer to the former Queen

"When I was Queen, I invited Duke Phillip of Bavaria to visit. He had great interest in Lady Mary and was very keen to visit her and pay court to her. When he told me that they had a spark between them, I was so happy. Mary could be happy, even if Phillip was a lutherian. However, Phillip was sent back to Bavaria on Henry's orders and Mary was upset, I know she was. Now I know Henry wants more children, but he shouldn't stand in the way of her eldest child's happiness"

Avalon nodded and barely had time to ask more about the situation, when Mary and Elizabeth arrived. The two girls curtsied and hugged Avalon and Anne. It was then decided that the four ladies were to have a picnic and enjoy the rest of the day.

Henry arrived two days later and was shocked to see his other daughters there too. However, it had turned out for the best. The night he arrived, Elizabeth showed off her dancing and everyone applauded her. After dinner, Mary started to sew a christening gown for the new baby, Anne was playing cards with Henry, and Avalon was reading a book by the fire. Elizabeth was allowed to stay up late on Henry's orders as it was rare to have the whole family together. Henry. His dear sister, his wife and daughters all under one roof, although the castle brought back bad memories. After losing another game and more money, a groan was heard

"Oh my lord…Harry I think my waters have broken"!

Henry stood up causing the chair to fall over "Sweetheart it is now? Right, Anne and Mary get her to her room, Elizabeth, wake the midwife" Henry ordered his girls and all ran off in the directions they needed to go

One hour turned into two, three, four and five. It wasn't until the 5th hour that Avalon's screaming got louder and louder. Charles Brandon had been brought over and was sitting with his friend. Henry had his head in his hands and then started to pace up and down the room.

Then everything went silent.

* * *

_Cliffhanger!_

_Yes I know Avalon woudn't have been allowed to leave but her leaving is essential to the story as you can see.  
_

_read and review _

_I have read the baby name suggestions and I have chosen one - it will be revealed in the next chapter. Thank you all for the choices they are all wonderful. Your help may be needed in the future to help with future chapters!_


	15. Chapter 14

_here we go readers chapter 14! Now lets see if the baby and mother live!_

* * *

Chapter 14

When everything went silent in Hever castle, every heartbeat seemed to have stopped. Henry looked at his best friend, Charles and sighed "Why is everything silent Charles, why can I not hear a baby cry"?

Charles was about to answer when a loud scream was heard, causing Henry to stand and run upstairs towards the bedroom. Upon arrival he barged in and looked at Mary, who was holding Avalon's hand. Avalon was the one who screamed, there was no question about it. She was glistening with sweat, the bed sheets were covered in blood and she was crying heavily

"Henry our girl…she is not breathing"!

Henry's eyes went wide. Another little princess born…but no breath? He looked over at the midwife's trying to get the baby to respond but nothing could be done

"Give her to me" Avalon quietly said from her bed and the midwife handed the little pink babe to her mother. Avalon placed the baby against her chest for warmth then slowly laid the baby down on the sheets. She then placed two fingers on the baby's chest and started to gently press down. She opened up the baby's mouth and placed her mouth against it. Doing that for a minute or two proved successful! The baby lived!

"What did you just do"? Mary asked as she crossed herself then wrapped the blanket back around the small child

"Something I learnt in Scotland. Sometimes if someone needs air, you pass it on from your own body to theirs and it gets their lungs working" Avalon tried to explain as best she could. What else could she say? That she took a first aid course in 2010? She would be thrown into the nut house! That didn't matter now, all that mattered was that England had a new Princess, and that she was beautiful.

Henry hugged Mary and nodded to the midwife to get Lady Elizabeth and Lady Anne. As Elizabeth was still young, Anne took care of her, leaving Mary with Avalon. It was a great deal for Mary, as the last time she was with a woman in childbirth, it was Queen Jane, and she suffered greatly. Now with the love for Queen Avalon, Mary didn't want her stepmother to go through the pain of death.

A few minutes later, Anne, Elizabeth and Charles all came into the room. Elizabeth walked towards the bed and smiled down at her new sister "She's beautiful Madam, Father"

"Indeed she is" Henry agreed with a smile on his face. England had two princes and two princesses. His family was getting bigger, and for that, he secretly gave a smile of thanks to God

"What is the new Princesses name Ava"? Henry asked and she looked at him, then down at their new daughter

"Her name is Rosalie Mary Elizabeth Tudor" Avalon smiled proudly now looking up at the two girls "She has her two precious sisters in her name too"

Mary and Elizabeth smiled with tears forming in their eyes. Henry nodded in acceptance and took the baby from her mother's arms

"A fitting name for a little Tudor Rose" Henry kissed his new daughter and then handed her to Mary, who then kissed Rosalie softly

"May God and all his angels watch over you" Mary then handed the baby to Elizabeth

"May God and his son Jesus Christ bless you this day and always" Elizabeth then handed the child over to Anne who took the child gladly.

"Will you be Godmother"? Avalon asked Anne looking at Henry who then nodded at her "You have been my dearest friend. I trust you. I have Mary and Elizabeth in the new princesses name, now I want my friend to be there for her when I am not"

Anne curtseyed low to the ground "Yes Majesties, I will gladly do this important task"

"Good. Now, Charles, you will ride to Whitehall immediately and tell everyone of the birth of England's new princess. Mother and babe are very well" Henry said clapping his friend on the back.

Charles bowed and walked out, to deliver the new to England of the important event.

**Two Months Later**

**August 1542**

**Whitehall Chapel**

It was not custom for a royal christening to take place so long after the birth, however, Queen Avalon insisted she be there. Being a Queen, she usually would be still in bed recovering as the baby got christened, but as the baby was born so far from court, Avalon was as fit as a fiddle and therefore, attended the ceremony.

On the day of the ceremony, Avalon looked every inch a Queen. She was dressed in a beautiful pink gown with gold embroidery. Her tiara was gold and she wore her beautiful sapphire and ruby wedding ring. Mary wore a rich butter yellow gown with rich gold embroidery. Her cap was also the same colour laced with pearls. Elizabeth wore a very pale green gown with delicate white embroidery arranged in magnificent swirls. Around her neck was a simple set of pearls and her head-dress was pale green laced with pearls. Anne of Cleves, as Rosalie's godmother, looked elegant too, she was dressed in a rich velvet red gown. Her hair was styled in an elegant bun. The jewels she wore were simple, yet made her look beautiful.

The men looked handsome as well. Henry wearing a black tunic with silver stitching, the two princes Edward and Harry wearing smaller versions and all wearing their crowns. All Tudors looked the part. Also in attendance, was Rosalie's Godfather, Charles Brandon. With other guests including, Edward, Thomas and Anne Seymour, Francis Bryan, Richard Rich, Risley, Catherine Brandon and the children. It was a perfect day. Especially when a certain Bishop was not in attendance.

_The Day Before The Christening_

"_Henry are you sure you want Bishop Gardner to lead the ceremony?" Avalon asked as she sat in Henry's privy chamber. _

_Henry had ordered that it be just them two sharing the day together. They had beautiful weather so took long walks, had a picnic, read books and relaxed. Now the pair sat together going over the ceremony plans_

_He looked at his wife and raised his eyebrow "What do you have against Bishop Gardiner sweetheart"? _

"_He is Catholic, I am protestant. He hates me and has often spoke of it. I do not want him pouring the water of Christ over our daughter"_

"_Who do you suggest?"_

"_Archbishop Cranmer"_

After much talk and argument, Cranmer was allowed to lead the ceremony, much to Gardiners annoyance.

"I baptise you Rosalie Mary Elizabeth Tudor, Princess of England, Ireland and France" Cranmer held the naked babe in his arms as the holy water was gently dripped over her head. She let out a small cry which caused the court to sigh contently, knowing the devil had been drawn out of their princess. Cranmer handed Rosalie back to Anne of Cleves, who wrapped her in a white velvet blanket. The court then stepped to the side as Anne lead the princess back into the main hall of the palace

"To all ladies and gentlemen of the court it is my honour to introduce your new princess, Rosalie"! The herald's voice boomed through the chapel and court.

Henry was right, the princess was the very image of her mother.

* * *

_A big thank you to all the baby names that were given. I chose Rosalie because her nickname will be Rose. and like Henry said, a Tudor Rose. It seemed right! I had to put the mouth-to-mouth in there as Avalon as you all know, is a 21st century girl!_

_Francis Bryan is back but will NOT be up to his tricks with Avalon.  
_

_I am not gonna say who is in future chapters cause I end up changing the plot of the next chapters so please ignore who was supposed to be in this chapter. This chapter is all about family  
_

_Nope Gardiner was not in attendance cause I thought he was an asshole, however the actor who played him was amazing and I'm very sorry to hear he has passed away. I loved Cranmer and because he is Elizabeth's godfather, its about time he came back.  
_

_Next chapter will be Christmas time so a 4 month time jump  
_

_Read and Review!  
_


	16. Chapter 15

_hello guys I have been writing a lot more now so chapters will be coming up soon!_

_This chapter is a little longer but still good :)  
_

* * *

Chapter 15

**Henry's Privy Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

Henry sat in his privy chamber with only thin lines of light shining through. With Mary and Elizabeth both restored to the succession, Henry now had many heirs. Of course, Edward would be first, then Harry would follow, with Rosalie, Mary and Elizabeth after those heirs. Henry's England was now safe, now all he needed, was a foreign alliance. He still had Anne of Cleves, but now the matter was set upon. Would he ally with France, or Spain?

"Your Majesty, His Excellency, the Imperial Ambassador" Risley bowed and a chair was brought forward for Eustace, who was still suffering from gout.

"You Majesty is most gracious" Eustace sat down and took a deep breath before speaking, knowing he had King Henry's full attention "I am sure Your Majesty is aware my master, the emperor, is once more at war with King Francis"

Henry simply nodded at this

"The French King's despicable alliance with the Turk, threatens not only the borders of the emperor's domains, but also the security of the whole of Europe. For that reason alone. His Imperial Majesty has asked me to offer the hand of friendship to Your Majesties once more in joint alliance against the perfidious French"

"What would I gain"? Henry asked, his attention towards Eustace growing further

"All your lost territories. The whole of Aquitaine" Eustace replied

Henry glanced over his left shoulder to look at his brother in law, Edward Seymour, who was in the shadows, now with a growing smirk appearing on his proud face. Henry then looked back towards Eustace, then to the door "Excellency"

With some struggle, Eustace got up, bowed and slowly walked out.

Risley was then ordered to go and get the French Ambassador. He bowed to Henry, walked out and collected the French-Man. Upon collecting him, Risley turned and lead him towards the privy chamber. He then bowed and introduced him to the King

"His Excellency, the French Ambassador"

"Monsieur Marillac"

"Your Majesty"

"I hear your country is at war with the Emperor"

"Indeed. The Emperor has broken all his promises and treaty obligations both to my master, King Francis, and to you."

"Monsieur Marillac, when you signed a treaty, your master agreed to pay an annual pension to this country which he has defaulted on for the past two years. As a consequence, he now owed arrears of a million crowns" Henry said, his blood boiling at the fact his once brother and friend, refused to make these terms on which they were agreed upon

"Majesty, if that is true-"

"You doubt my word, Monsieur Marillac"?

"Then, His Majesty will be informed, and redress will surely follow" The French-Man replied.

Upon this, Edward Seymour looked down towards The King and sneered silently. Henry simply kept his gaze on the Ambassador.

"The alliance between our countries has kept the balance of power in Europe for over ten years. Surely Your Majesties would not care to compromise that arrangement now, in the face of imperial aggression"?

Henry blinked once and moved his hand towards the door "Monsieur Marillac"

The Ambassador bowed and walked out, leaving Henry to talk with Thomas Seymour

"I want you to write a letter to the King of the Scots. Tell him we invite him to sign a treaty acknowledging our suzerainty over his country. Also to tell him to stop his French and papal alliances, or suffer the consequences for it. Besides, Queen Avalon has done a lot for this country in her few short years here, as she is Scottish, it is only fitting a Scottish alliance should be made, do you not think My Lord"?

"Majesty" Edward bowed but was stopped once again from walking out

"My lord. I want you to prepare to go to Scotland, in case my cousin refuses to concede to our demands, and take Surrey with you"

Edward bit his lip to keep from speaking out against the man he hated, so bowed again and walked out, leaving The King alone with his thoughts.

Two Days Later

Henry sat at his table eating, with Bishop Gardiner at his side

"The Earl of Surrey, has written a letter, to Your Majesty's council. The Earl is presently detained at the Fleet Prison"

"Prison? What For"? Henry asked looking up at the Bishop. Even though he was an enemy of the Queen, he was still at court. The Bishop, of course, still hated her

"It seems he was in an affray with one John Leigh within the verge of the court and was arrested by the sergeant at arms"

"What was the cause of the quarrel"? Henry asked

"I believe, it touched upon his lordship's pride"

Henry chuckled at this "What does he write"?

"He demands his immediate release"

"Have you replied"?

"We informed His Lordship that his lack of humility, would only impair his prospects of liberty"

Henry chuckled again "And why does he say he should be realised"?

"He infers that the Earl of Surrey has no business being so treated in the first place. He also speaks of his readiness to serve Your Majesty and The Queen on active duty"

Henry stopped eating before speaking "I think he is the most foolish, proud man in all of England. Set a high surety on his future behaviour, but release him. I want him in Scotland"

Gardiner nodded and took a sip from his wine, feeling he had lost this small talk.

**Avalon's Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

"Is it true that His Majesty is seeking an alliance with Scotland My Lady"? Lady Georgiana asked as all the ladies and the Queen were sat in front on the fire sewing.

"It is true. He sees it fit seeing as I, myself, are Scottish. It will be a great alliance" Avalon replied with a smile on her face

"Who would you prefer to ally with Madame, France, or Spain"? Another Lady asked and Avalon stopped her sewing and thought for a moment

"Spain, I have always liked Spain. Both countries love Scotland, it is a fair match. If we choose Spain it will be Scotland, England, Spain and a help from Germany. A fine Christmas indeed do you not think ladies"?

"Yes Madame" They all replied and got back to their sewing

**Henry's Privy Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

"My lords, a great victory was had by us at Solway Moss. Thanks to my Lord Hertford and to my Lord Surrey, several Scottish nobles were captured and are held here at our pleasure. But that, my lords, is not the end to our good news. Distracted by his grievous defeat, the King of the Scots then took to his bed and died just two days ago. And on that day, his wife gave birth to their only child. And it was not the son and heir that they had hoped for, but a girl"

The men of the council all broke into smiles as they saw this as a marvellous occasion.

"You Majesty, I think we should see it as an act of divine intervention. This passing of the Scottish crown to a very young female…thanks be to God"! Bishop Gardiner spoke with joy.

"Thanks to be God indeed. It shall be a very happy Christmas. Things shall be done a little differently this year. As you all know, the succession has been added to, with Ladies Mary and Elizabeth. With this, My wife, the Queen has asked that Lady Mary take over the festivities, as Avalon will be helping with the princes, as Edward will be performing his first public duties"

All men nodded at this. Yes indeed, this Christmas shall be very merry and very bright!

**Christmastide **

**Whitehall Palace**

**1542**

The candles were lit. The ladies of the court all in red. The green decorations hanging from the ceiling. Everything was in place.

Lady Mary was receiving and playing hostess very well as Queen Avalon was getting her youngest child, Princess Rosalie to sleep. Princes Edward and Harry were dressed in their finest.

"Are you ready My Lady"? Henry asked as he held out his arm to his wife.

"I am My Lord" Avalon replied. She was dressed in a red gown decorated with rubies, with her festive head-dress on top. Henry nodded and walked towards the main hall.

"Lady Mary"

"Catherine"

The woman curtseyed towards Mary and the two shared a peck on the cheek as a sign of welcoming and dear friendship.

"How is Lord Latimer"?

"No better. He did not feel strong and well enough to come to court"

"I am so sad for him. And for you. I pray for both of you"

"I thank you for that. I will give him your good wishes, and Happy Christmas"

"Happy Christmas Catherine"

The lady curtseyed again and went over to have a talk with the courtiers that she knew.

"His Excellency, the French Ambassador"! The Herald announced as Marillac approached Lady Mary

"Excellence"

"Lady Mary" The man replied and kissed the back of her hand gently "I persist in thinking you would make a perfect bride for the Duke of Orleans" The man spoke in French to the lady, knowing she understood him well

"I am honoured that you think so" Mary replied politely

"I will send you his picture"

Mary nodded and looked to the side to see her siblings come in

"Prince Edward and Lady Elizabeth. The Earl and Lady Hertford" The herald then announced as the small party went to greet the Scottish lords

"My Lords, may I present His Grace, Prince Edward" Thomas Seymour said whilst his hand was in his nephews

"Your Grace" The men replied all bowing to the small boy

"You are most welcome to Their Majesties court at this Christmastime"

"Your Grace is very kind to speak to us in person"

"I have been practising" Edward said with a smile, was hugged softly by Elizabeth and taken to see the rest of court

"My Lords, the King and Queen have a proposal to put to you. Because of The Queen's Scottish roots, it seems we must unite. They have asked me to put to you a marriage proposal between Prince Edward Tudor and Princess Mary of Scotland. Before you say anything we do know there is some difficulty but it is being sorted. If you support this, you will be awarded a handsome pension and comfortably taken back home to Scotland"

The men all looked at each other and sighed

"Your Grace, welcome back to court" Mary said as Charles Brandon approached her and kissed her hand "Is the Duchess not with you"?

Charles sighed and shook his head "No, we live mostly apart these days. She seems not to have forgiven me for my past duties. How is The King"?

"He is very well. He knows he shall have a new alliance soon and the succession is in place. With children and a faithful wife, what more could he ask for"?

"Lords and Ladies of the court, The King and Queen with Prince Harry" The Herald announced as Henry, Avalon and their son walked in

"Merry Christmas"!

"Merry Christmas Your Majesties"!

They then sat down to watch an evening of entertainment. Later in the evening, Thomas Seymour approached the King and Queen

"What is it Thomas"

"Your Majesty, The Lady Latimer is come to petition Your Majesty to lift the suspicion of treason from her husband, Lord Latimer"

"Where is she"?

Thomas pointed to the lady who was in conversation with Lady Hertford. Upon noticing the King was looking at them, the ladies curtseyed deeply and went back to their conversation

"What does any of this have to do with you, Tom"?

"Nothing, Your Majesty. Except I am a friend of the family. I believe in Lord Latimer's complete loyalty to Your Majesty"

"I think your mind words another way, and to another purpose. Oh. No. no. Don't deny it. Nor can I blame you. She is still a very handsome woman, and soon to be a very rich widow. Bring her to me" Henry said as he looked over at Catherine. "Bring her to me"

Thomas bowed his head and headed over to Catherine. On Henry's right left side, Avalon was eyeing him carefully.

Henry eyed his court and smiled knowing they were all having a good time. Upon hearing his best friend's voice, he called him over. "You've been a long time absent from court, Your Grace" Henry spoke to Charles once he had sat down

"Only to tend to my estates, Your Majesty" Charles replied

Henry then turned his head towards Charles "Anyway, I want you to do something for me"

Charles nodded, was given instructions and walked away.

**Henry's Privy Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

"Your Majesty, Lady Latimer is here" Risley announced to The King, who nodded to allow the Lady in.

"You Majesty" Lady Latimer walked in wearing a silk gown and she curtseyed deeply to her King

"Lady Latimer" Henry pointed to the chair that was opposite his one, and Lady Latimer walked towards it, sitting down upon it gracefully

"Lady Latimer, I wanted you assure you that there is no suspicion of treason against your husband, still less against you are your family"

Lady Latimer let out a sigh of relief and smiled "Thank you, Your Majesty"

"I know very well the cause of the distress to Lord Latimer during the late rebellion on the north. I also know that you and your stepchildren were very roughly handed but the traitor, Robert Aske. You must have been very frightened, my lady"

"Well, at the time, sir, I was more frightened for my husband, for his safety and his sanity."

Henry nodded softly "I hear that Lord Latimer is unwell"

"He is very ill indeed Your Majesty, and not likely to live long"

"You have no children by him"?

"No Your Majesty"

"Nor by your first husband"?

"No. I was married at the age of seventeen to Edward Borough, the son of Lord Borough. But he died three years later."

"I was told he was insane, is that true"?

"It was not a happy marriage, Your Majesty"

"Do you believe such a thing exists"?

"Oh yes! I believe it so with all my heart and soul"

Henry nodded "You are to be congratulated, Lady Latimer for your, eternal optimism"

The two shared a smile, with Henry unaware, that his wife was now in her own rooms, wondering if Henry would stay faithful. Now that he had met Catherine Parr.

* * *

_So Catherine Parr has come to court! Will Henry's eyes stray away from his wife?_

_Because Catherine Howard will not appear, the fight between Surrey and John Leigh is because the man still touched on Surrey's pride.  
_

_Read and Review - The next chapter will be uploaded shortly!  
_


	17. Chapter 16

_Okay guys now lets see how Catherine and Henry get on. Will he betray Avalon? This chapter is a little shorter than the last. However - enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Whitehall Palace**

**1543**

Now that Henry had met Catherine Parr, he had sent her parcels containing fabrics for beautiful dresses. Avalon, of course, knew of this but said nothing. As the days went by, Avalon knew that she had to be more of a Queen than ever before, as a new treaty was to be made between England and Spain

"I call upon His Gracious Majesty, King Henry VIII, to pledge before God and these witnesses to honour this new treat between His Majesty and King Charles V the Holy Roman Emperor. This treaty of mutual assurance contains within it an obligation to undertake a war against France within two years of this date, to which His Majesty agrees to send 40,000 men-at-arms for that purpose. Your Majesty, do you pledge to honour all the terms of this new treaty?" Bishop Gardiner asked his King

"I do, so help me God"

"Will you sign this treaty"?

"I will"

Henry then stepped down from his chair and signed the treaty causing all men to burst into applause. Henry and Eustace then shook hands. The men then exited the chamber to see Marillac waiting for them

"So Excellency, is it true that a new treaty has been signed between His Majesty and the Emperor? I don't understand! What, but the design of subjugating Christendom could make a revengeful prince like the emperor forget the insult done to him by the king of England in the person of his aunt?"

"Those insults are long forgotten Monsieur Marillac" Eustace replied

"You don't deny then that your master plan is to subjugate the whole of Christendom?"

"I do deny it. I believe those ambitions are held by the Turks, with whom your own master is in alliance."

The two were about to share more words but were interrupted by Charles Brandon

"Excellency"

"Your Grace"

"May I present you with a formal intimation of way against your country" Charles handed Marillac a scroll with the information.

**Queen Avalon's Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

"So she has given permission for this to happen"? Avalon asked Georgiana as they sat reading from the bible

"Yes Madame, it seems Scotland and England will be united through marriage with Prince Edward and Mary, soon to be Queen of Scotland. The regent Queen of Scotland has given her direct permission and papers will be drawn up"

Avalon nodded and sighed heavily

"What is wrong Madame, if I may ask"? Georgiana asked, as she noticed her Lady in distress

"Nothing my lady, nothing at all" Avalon smiled, trying to re assure her lady and friend.

Avalon was still troubled by the fact her husband's eyes were looking towards Catherine Parr, but as she had given birth to a Prince and Princess, she felt more secure than ever, even though, word was given that Catherine was to be invited to dinner that night.

"I need to look my best for dinner later, lets have a look through my gowns shall we"?

The Lady nodded and the two women had a look through Avalon's many gowns.

**Privy Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

The dinner was spectacular! With prawns, meat, bread and wine with deserts going round, everyone seemed to have their full. Avalon was dressed in a midnight blue gown. A tiara made of pearls rested on her head, and her long brown hair was secured into a bun

"How is your husband, Lady Latimer"? Avalon asked as she took a sip of wine

"I am sad to say Madame, that my husband has taken to his bed and he has made out his will"

"I am very sorry to hear that, I will include him in my prayers" Avalon replied and Lady Latimer nodded in thanks

"I must thank Your Majesty for this beautiful dress and your other generous gifts of which I have done nothing to deserve."

"You looked very sad, my lady. I am sure your recent life has been very difficult for you. I wanted to give you something to give you good cheer. I wanted to see you smile" Henry replied, not once looking at his wife, as his gaze was entirely on Catherine.

"We will soon be at war with France. How is it, my Lord Suffolk"? Avalon asked, breaking the tension spreading across the table

"It cannot come soon enough for me, Madame"

"I agree" Henry butted in "When it comes, the way will be a chance for us to exceed even the glories of Henry V at Agincourt"

All the men nodded and Avalon was about to start a conversation with Lady Mary, when Henry's voice interrupted her

"Do you play cards, Lady Latimer"?

"Yes Your Majesty, I do"

"Good"

Avalon took a long sip of wine and after dinner, sat by the fire. She was alone with her thoughts, until Eustace and Mary sat with her

"Do not fear gracious lady, you are young, she is not" Eustace said, patting her hand and Avalon nodded

"Eustace is right Avalon, you can bring the King more sons. Besides, she has her sights on Thomas Seymour"

Avalon looked over at the pair "For how long though, for how long"?

The three looked over as Catherine accepted the ring from Henry, Avalon then looked at Thomas Seymour and sighed "Poor man"

Upon seeing his Queen so upset, Charles looked at Avalon and sighed quietly to himself and walked over to her

"Maybe you should not hate her My Lady"

"I do not hate her, I pity her. She loves a man who is not the best of men, my husband is eyeing her, her husband is on her deathbed. I should treat her with kindness, and that Charles, is exactly what I am going to do"

Avalon then got up and walked out of the chambers, to set her plan in motion.

After the funeral of her husband, Catherine Parr was asked to come to court as a lady in waiting to Queen Avalon.

* * *

_So there you have it! Henry is liking Catherine more and more, Avalon is feeling a little pushed to the side. Avalon tries not to hate so much so she did invite Catherine to court, but will that cause Henry to walk away, or stray from Avalon even more?_

_Read and Review as usual guys. I'm near 100 reviews and I cannot thank you enough for it. Keep em coming and you will not be disappointed!  
_


	18. Chapter 17

I am so so sorry that my updates have been so long. to be honest i did abandon this story as i had no idea how to finish it. i had alot of ideas and now finally i have a good one. as you know series 4 is coming to a close so this will have only a few chapters left so i thank you all to those who have stuck by this story. i have loved all reviews and ideas.

enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Whitehall Palace**

"My lords, we will now proceed with our plans for an invasion of France. We will start by the capture of the strategic town of Boulogne. Your Grace, I shall appoint you commander of our armies, if you have the will and the stomach for the fight" Henry looked at Charles Brandon

"Majesty, I can only thank God for the chance to win honour and glory in the field. What man would not prefer to die with a sword in his hand and a cry in his throat rather than abed in England?" Charles replied with a smile

"Aye"! The council replied

"My lords, I must tell you that a special envoy from the court of the emperor, the Duke of Najera will pay us an unofficial visit, in honour of our alliance. The duke is on of the emperor's most successful generals. He should be first received here by the Earl of Surrey and then brought to court. I'm sure your lordships will see fit to welcome him as he deserves"

"Yes, Your Majesty" the council all said in unison

"I have vowed to bring King Francis under submission and I will fulfil this promise. I have been, all my life, a prince of virtue and honour as you can all attest and I have never contravened my word. I'm too old to begin now

Avalon's Chambers

Whitehall Palace

"Do you Catherine Parr swear on this holy bible that you will be honourable, faithful and trustworthy to Her Majesty, Queen Avalon and will you swear that no matter what the days may come, you will serve her and His Majesty King Henry until death take you or their Majesties release you from said duties"?

"I Catherine, do so promise and swear" Catherine replied, whilst Avalon was looking at her. Avalon then nodded and Catherine turned to Avalon and curtsied deeply "Madame" she spoke softly and Avalon smiled down at her

"Very good Mistress Parr, you may attend your duties" Avalon then walked to her desk and sat down

Catherine then bowed at the crucifix that was sitting gracefully, which Avalon noticed

"You may leave us, however Mistress Parr can stay" Avalon called out to her ladies and servants

They all bowed and curtsied, then left the room, leaving the two ladies alone

"I understand you are a protestant Catherine" Avalon spoke and Catherine gasped causing Avalon to lift up her hand in silence "Do not be afraid, for I am a protestant myself. I only ask you to be careful. If and I say if, Henry, my husband asks to see you, that you will not let Bishop Gardiner take you down."

"Majesty I do not understand…" Catherine began to speak

"Catherine, I have noticed that the King is smitten by you, now I ask you this as a trusted friend, no matter how his charms are, do not fall into his trap. You are a grand lady and you deserve much more than to be the whore of a King" Avalon looked into Catherine's eyes and the lady nodded

"My heart, Majesty, belongs to another man"

Avalon's eyebrow raised and she smiled "Who might this man be Mistress Parr"?

"Thomas Seymour, Madame"

Avalon sighed heavily "Be careful Kate, he isn't a trustworthy man" Avalon said standing from her chair

"A man's face can change in front of a lady, Madame"

Avalon smiled and nodded, thinking of Henry and his change of mood "That you are right Kate, that you are right"

Henry sat in the entrance hall waiting patiently for the arrival of the Duke and Earl. His mind, was of course, on the upcoming war with France, but from time to time, he would smile as he thought of his beloved wife and children. His thoughts were interrupted, by the hearing of heavy boots. He looked up and saw the Earl of Surrey enter the room, with the honoured guest behind him

"Your Majesty, may I present His Highness Don Juan Esteban Manriquez de Lara, Duke of Najera" Surrey bowed and made way for the Duke

"Your Highness"

"Your Majesty" The Duke bowed

"Very happy to receive you at my court. I trust you have been well entertained so far?"

"Indeed. I have visited the famous tower and also the River Thames. In my opinion, it is not possible that a more beautiful river should exist in the world. And with so many…"?

"Swan Your Highness" Chapuys said to The Duke

"Yes. Swans"

Henry smiled at the affection the Duke was giving his city and then nodded for him to continue

"My Lord Surrey also took His highness to the Paris Gardens to see bears fighting with dogs"! Chapuys said with a smile

"And then, in the same place they brought a pony with an ape on his back. And to see the animal kicking among the dogs, with the screams of the ape, was very laughable"!

"Well Your Highness, I trust this evening you will also be well entertained by my beautiful wife, the queen and my first daughter the Lady Mary"

The Duke bowed and walked away, knowing if he said anymore, he would be at the mercy of Henry's rage, that, he did not want

Henry, pleased with this meeting, went to see the preparations for tonight. He walked through the palace and smiled at all the bright colours. He then walked down to Avalon's rooms and slowly opened the door, making sure he was not announced. He smiled at the sight. Avalon was dressed in a dress made of purple satin with silk sleeves. Her neck was dressed in an amethyst pendant given to her by Henry. Her long brown hair was tightened into a bun. Her fingers, dressed in only her wedding and engagement ring. As she looked in the mirror and saw Henry looking at her, she smiled and stood to curtsy, however, Henry stopped her

"No sweetheart, it is just you and I, no need for formalities" Henry smiled and walked over to her

"Everything is prepared Henry, I just have to finish getting ready"

"You are ready my Queen, you look radiant" Henry gently traced his fingers over her neck and in one swift motion, took the pin out of her hair, so the curls fell down her back "There, much better"

Avalon smiled and reached for the tiara she had chosen to wear. It was silver with purple amethysts and Henry shook his head. He took the tiara out of her hands and took out a different one that he had kept especially for this night. It was a golden tiara laced with diamonds. As it was placed on her head, Avalon gasped

"Its gorgeous Henry"

Henry smiled and kissed her neck gently "This crown belonged to my mother, it is only fitting my wife should wear it now"

Avalon's eyes swimmed with tears and she nodded.

"You shall be with Mary and Elizabeth for this event, I will be with the boys and our youngest daughter will be with Lady Bryan." Henry kissed the back of her hand and he began to walk out the door

"I will make you proud my husband" Avalon called after him and Henry turned to look at her

"You already do, my wife" He bowed again and walked to his chambers

Avalon turned to her mirror and smiled. She was dressed in the royals colours and with a Tudor heirloom on her head. Now, she truly felt like the Queen of England. She gracefully walked out of her chambers to collect the Lady Mary and the Lady Elizabeth who were waiting for their stepmother. The curtsied deeply to her and followed her into the main hall where the guests were waiting.

"His Highness, the Duke of Najera"! the Herald announced to a sound of trumpets. The Duke walked down to greet the Queen with a graceful bow

"Your Highness" Avalon said with a smile. She held her hand out for him to kiss, which he did so

"Your Majesty"

Avalon turned her eldest step-child "The Lady Mary"

Mary stepped down from the podium and kissed the Duke and spoke in Spanish "Highness, it is such a great privilege and pleasure to welcome you to the court of my father. Everyone here knows of your great renown as a general of the emperor's forces"

The Duke, shocked, replied in Spanish also "You speak Spanish, Lady Mary"?

"Yes, a little. Am I not my mother's own daughter"?

The duke nodded and bowed, then turned to Avalon "May I have the first dance Your Majesty"?

Avalon nodded "You May Your Highness. Music"! Avalon called out and the dancers took their positions.

However, as Avalon was enjoying the dance, she was called by Catherine to go immediately to the King, who's leg had begun to cause him great pain. She nodded for Lady Mary to take her place as she and Catherine rushed to the King

As she reached the chamber, she was greeted by the doctors and servants "Doctor Butts, what is it"?

"It is the king's leg, Your Majesty. His ulcer has burst. He is in great pain"

That was all Avalon needed to hear. She nodded and went over to her husband's side

"Avalon" Henry called out "And Lady Catherine"

Catherine curtsied and Avalon stroked his arm "Dearest, let me see"

"Please don't" Henry replied and Avalon raised her eyebrow and took away the cloth and she sighed deeply

"I have seen worse things, and I'm sure Mistress Parr has also, come Kate you can help too"

Catherine curtsied and sat next to Avalon

"Okay Catherine, now to prove your loyalty, what do we need here"?

Catherine nodded and looked at the doctors "Give me a poultice please doctor"

Avalon nodded and she raised Henry's leg to put over her lap. She took the poultice from Catherine and placed it on the sore "Catherine, now the king is sick, you will have my bed moved to his chamber. I need to take care of my husband"

"Yes Madame" Catherine bowed her head and went to have everything arranged

"You have a good Lady in waiting Ava" Henry spoke after a few minutes of silence

"Yes, well I couldn't leave a good woman alone in the country, she needed a distraction from her husbands death"

Henry smiled at his wife's generosity.

A few days later, after Henry had gotten better, Avalon was sitting by her window, reading the bible, when Catherine came up to her

"Your Majesty, Prince Edward is here to see you"

Avalon smiled as her youngest step-child entered the room, with Lady Bryan behind him. He bowed with a smile on his face

"Your Majesty"

"Your Grace" Avalon curtsied "How lovely to see you"

"Madame, I came on behalf of myself and my younger siblings to thank you for the outfits of crimson velvet and white satin you sent us"

Avalon smiled "I am pleased to hear that you all like them"

"I would also like to thank my noble and illustrious father for the jewels he sent me, but I was told he was sick" Edward sunk his head in sadness and Avalon kneeled down to him

"I am pleased to tell Your Grace, your father is now much better"

Edward looked down at the floor and Avalon looked at him with concern "What is the matter dear boy"?

"I was thinking he must love me. For if he did not love me, he would not give me such fine gifts"

Avalon smiled "Your father loves you with all his heart. He would see you more often if time could allow him. However, I make a promise to you, that all of us will be together soon. You can tell that to your siblings, it will be something to look forward to"

Edward smiled, and hugged his step-mother. Avalon placed a kiss to his head and he bowed "Thank you step-mother, I wish you a good day"

Avalon nodded her head and sighed when he walked out. She looked at Catherine "The king may have more than one son now, but that boy will have the whole kingdom to rule, poor boy"

Privy Chambers

Whitehall Palace

"My Lords"

"Your Majesty"

"How go our preparations? I think the have gone slackly. I'm beginning to suppose your lordships were not so keen to go to war after all. Sit"

The all sat and Risley spoke "Majesty, the gun carriages, carts, wagons, the ovens, horses, artillery and ordnance are all made ready and dispatched for shipping. A further 300 ships have been requisitioned for Your Majesty's use and will be in port within the month"

"Within the month? They should already be in port, if you had not been so remiss and neglectful in your duties. Your Grace, what about our maps of Boulogne?"

"Your Majesty, we do not have any maps, so we will have to rely on the advice of a French spy, de Buren" the Duke of Suffolk replied

"So we are to blunder about in the dark and trust to the honesty of French spies. God help us, Your Grace, for it seems you have not! We will not wait for more ships! This army will embark for France in 10 days time, land in Calais and straightaway march to Boulogne. We have three weeks to take this town before we proceed on to Paris. Now, while I am in France, the queen's Highness, Queen Avalon will act as regent and rule in my stead. Lord Hertford, who I suspect is against this war will stay as lieutenant to the realm. Now, need I remind your lordships that we go to France not solely for honour and glory, but to recover our just rights and inheritances taken from us by violence and withheld from us for too long"

The council members nodded and Henry walked out, slightly coughing along the way. He made his way to Avalon's chambers, to tell her his plans.

**Ten Days Later**

**Avalon's Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

"Avalon, I have to tell you that I've left all things here in order in case I do not come back from France. Shortly, parliament will pass a new act of succession naming my son Edward as my heir. If he has no issue, then it will pass to our son, Harry. If, again, like Edward, Harry, has no issue, it will then pass to Lady Mary, then to Lady Elizabeth and then to our youngest daughter Rosalie. Those are my wishes"

"I understand" Avalon replied

Henry looked over at Mary, who had begun to cry "Do not cry Mary, for I do not intend to die" He smiled as he stroked her cheeks. He then turned to Elizabeth and smiled "Promise you'll write to me often. Tell me all that happens in my kingdom and whatever you see fit to write" Henry kissed her head and turned to Avalon "I leave my children in your care, knowing that there are not more loving hands in this world" Henry then looked down at a sleeping peacefully youngest daughter, Rosalie. He smiled and gently kissed her, putting one of his rings under her feather pillow.

Henry kissed Avalon and left, leaving Avalon in charge not only of her children and step-children, not only of the court, but of England

One Week Later

Avalon's Chambers

Whitehall Palace

"Dearest Elizabeth, have you finished writing your letter to your father yet"? Avalon asked as she gathered all the letters together, to be sent to the king, whilst in France

"Yes Madame, I am done" Elizabeth replied as she wrote her signature and handed in to her step-mother

"Good girl. I know your father asked you to write, but if all of us write a few sentences or even our own full letter, I know it will keep him going" Avalon gathered them all, save one that was not written

"Where is your letter Madame"? Elizabeth asked and Avalon smiled

"I have yet to write it, I shall do so soon. Elizabeth, could you take your younger sister to the nursery please, I have matters to attend to"

Elizabeth nodded and picked up the youngest princess and curtseyed as best as she could. She smiled and kissed both of the girls and nodded for them to be on their way.

"Lady Parr" Avalon then called out

"Majesty" Catherine curtseyed and placed the papers at Avalon's desk

"Thank you Catherine, you can stay, I shall be glad of the company whilst I sort out these papers"

The lady nodded and the two set to work. Avalon working through papers, and Catherine sewing. A few minutes later, a letter was signed and she nodded for a servant to collect it "Can you see that this is delivered to my lord Hertford, thank you"

The man nodded and went to his duty. Catherine, now noticing that they were alone, stood and walked to Avalon

"Majesty, you know I am a protestant, which means I cannot fully address God in the way I so wish to do, so I have asked for a chaplain, I have also asked that he be here to see you, so that everything may pass you first"

Avalon nodded and called for the man to come through. Catherine looked at the man and then to the queen "Madame, this is Mister Latimer" Catherine then turned to the man and curtseyed "Your Grace"

"Alas Mistress Parr, Your Majesty, I am no longer entitled to such an address. I was deprived of my bishopric by Bishop Gardiner"

"I know" Catherine spoke up "And I know the circumstances of it. Still, with the queen's permission, I would still like for you to hear my prayers"

"Are you absolutely sure, Mistress Parr? You must know my reputation"

"Your reputation, Mister Latimer, is of a man of the Gospels and a true Christian" Catherine then turned to Avalon, who now stood in front of Latimer

"Alright then Mister Latimer, let me ask you this. Do you suppose that it is a bad thing that everyone in England should be able to read the Bible for themselves?"

"No My Lady. On the contrary, I believe it to be a vital thing. For without God's direct word, we that be unlettered remain confused and without grace" Latimer replied with passion in his voice

Avalon then questioned him further "Even though some would say that the reading of the Bible leads to heresy?"

"If they say so, then they are wickedly charging the holy, sanctified Word of God with the offences of man"

"I suspect that Catherine told you that I am a protestant, as she would not dare invite you to speak to me. So what you are saying, I completely agree with. Do people deny themselves food because they see others overeat? Or avoid using fire because they have seen a neighbour's house burn down? Oh, blind ignorance, Mister Latimer, to slander God for man's offences"

Mister Latimer nodded and before he or Catherine could speak, Avalon had made her choice

"I will have you as my chaplain also. I need a trustworthy man, and a man of God, to hear my prayers, not one who may be a spy and say my words to Gardiner. However, I have a favour, please for the love of God do hide your true words from the Lady Mary. Her mother was a catholic, as is her father, I would never expect her to turn away from that. Also do the same with my children, I do not want them asking questions to their siblings on why we take prayers with non catholic's"

Mister Latimer bowed and walked out, leaving the two ladies to carry on with their duties.

Avalon, soon after attending to the letters, started to feel the absence of her husband. She had still to send off the letters and thought it now be a good time to write her own

"_Dearest husband,_

_Although Your Majesty's absence has not been long, yet the want of your presence means that I cannot take pleasure in anything until I hear from Your Majesty. Time hangs heavily. I have a great desire to know how Your Majesty has done since you left. For your prosperity and health I prefer and desire more than my own. And although I know Your Majesty's absence is never without great need still, love and affection compel me to desire your presence. Thus love makes me set aside my own convenience and pleasure for you at whose hands I have received so much love and goodness that words cannot express it. We hear work of ill weather and delays besetting you. And though we thank God for your good health, we anxiously await the joyous news of the success of your great venture and for your safe and triumphant return, for which all England offers daily prayers. I fear I am but a poor substitute for Your Majesty in the matter of the guidance of your kingdom. I long for your return. I commit you to God's care and governance. I also include letters from our children, who took their time and put much effort into writing their father, who they miss so dearly_

_By Your Majesty's humble, obedient wife, servant and the mother to our children,_

_Avalon Tudor, Queen of England_

After writing her letter and having them all sent, Avalon took her supper out on her balcony, under the stars, silently praying.

* * *

there you have it!

the tiara henry gave avalon - do i know if queen elizabeth of york had one? i dont know but its a nice idea.

please do review i would like to get over 100 reviews by the time this story is finished!


	19. Chapter 18

_hey guys here is the new chapter! things are starting to get very serious now! read on and i'll see you at the bottom!_

* * *

**Whitehall Palace**

**Avalon's Chambers**

"Majesty, Bishop Gardiner asks for an audience" The servant announced to Avalon as she was looking through papers with Catherine whilst her other ladies were sewing in the corner

"Very well, send him in, ladies you may all go" Avalon smiled as they all curtsied and walked out. She took a deep breath in and smiled, preparing herself for who she secretly called, an evil and selfish man

"Your Majesty. I have come to hear if there is any fresh news of the king and his affairs" Gardiner said after bowing

"The king is very well, in the best of spirits. I am told he has never seemed happier"

"We all pray for the king's life and his success. There is one matter I should discuss with Your Majesty since you act as regent in his absence. Having discovered a nest of heretics among the king's musicians and destroyed it, we now discover there are heretics even in the king's privy chamber"

"Of whom do you speak, my lord"? Avalon asked, her stomach, now feeling like it was in knots on hearing this

"The king's barber and the royal cook. We have enough evidence to draw up this draft indictment. All that we require, is your signature" Gardiner said and handed the paper to Avalon, who picked it up

"My lord, I praise you for your diligence in these matters. However, I do not think it proper to arrest men so close to the king's person without first asking him. Before you go, I should tell you that I have been informed of a small outbreak of plague near Windsor, so the Prince Edward and Prince Harry to stay with me"

"As you wish, Madame" Gardiner bowed and walked out, feeling defeated

A few days later, after receiving more good news from France, Avalon was greeted by Prince Edward and Prince Harry. All the children were together, and Avalon was in high spirits. That night, Avalon was reading, when Lady Mary came to her chamber

"Lady Mary" Avalon smiled

"Your Majesty. I wanted to show you my translation of Erasmus' Gospel of St. John. It is only started, but it is dedicated to you, since I know how much our faith matters to you"

"Thank you Lady Mary, I am deeply touched, come, sit" Avalon smiled and the two ladies sat by the fire "This is so nice for me, to be with all five of you together, which I think is as it should be" Avalon smiled at the ladies were interrupted by loud noises. Edward had decided to let the ladies run after him and Avalon laughed, holding out her arms "Your Grace, tell me, you love the Lady Bryan, don't you?"

"Yes" the boy said with a smile on his young face

"I think she loves you too, but I think that it is time you were breeched from the Lady Bryan and her nurses and I think that you are old enough to be placed with your tutors, don't you think?"

"I suppose so"

"Well don't worry. There will be other boys too. There will be the Duke of Suffolk's son, Henry. And it won't be all learning languages and scriptures. You'll also learn tennis and fencing, music and dance and that will be fun won't it?"

The young boy nodded and bowed to his sisters as he prepared himself for bed. Avalon smiled and looked at Lady Bryan

"Lady Bryan, you have been so good with the Prince Edward, and now your charge will be with the Prince Harry, I hope that does not disappoint you"

"Oh no Madame! Infact, the boys keep me on my toes"

"Good, you may go"

Lady Bryan curtsied and walked out, leaving Avalon with Lady Elizabeth, Lady Parr and Mistress Ashley

"I expect great things of you young lady and I shall not be disappointed"

"I hope not Madame, goodnight Your Majesty" Elizabeth curtsied

"Mistress Ashley, a moment? Catherine, close the doors please"

Mistress Ashley walked to the Queen "Yes Madame"?

"I believe I can trust you. I think that your family are reformers. Lady Elizabeth's mother, Anne Boleyn, was also a reformer. I suppose it is my duty, therefore to bring the daughter up in the mother's faith. Would you have any objection to that Mistress Ashley?"

"None Your Majesty. I should be proud to help the princess thus honour the memory of her mother, whose life, and whose faith too many so easily disparage"

"Good. I want my son and daughter to be brought up in our faith also. So it shall be done. You may go now Mistress Ashley, and this conversation, never happened"

Two days later, Avalon received the letter she had been waiting for "Children, Lady Mary, there is great news from France! The king has taken Boulogne. He is safe and triumphant. Your father is a hero! Tonight, the six of us shall dine in here and toast to his health and success"!

A few days later, all of the privy council were waiting at Calais to greet the king. All were in high spirits. Avalon's heart leaped as she saw her husband ride towards her on his horse, she curtsied deeply yet her thoughts were interrupted by his strength of pulling him into his arms and kissing her passionately. That night was a joyous party filled with food, wine and dancing. After the amazing night, Avalon and her ladies retired to bed. It was late into the night, when Avalon was awoken by Lady Mary

"Avalon wake up, the king has collapsed"! Mary exclaimed and Avalon raced to put on her dressing gown. Her and Lady Mary were led down the corridors to the king's chambers, where the privy council, Bishop Gardner and the surgeons were waiting.

"What has happened"? Avalon asked whilst holding Mary's hand tightly

"The king has collapsed Madame, apparently the stress of the campaign, the return and the excitement has caused his body to tire drastically." the surgeon said and Avalon sighed heavily

"I understand and I thank you all for being here. I will take over the council until the king is better. You all may go now, you too Lady Mary, I will take care of your father."

They all bowed and walked out leaving Avalon alone with Henry. She pulled back the curtains and let out a deep breath, of which caused Henry to stir

"My sweetheart" he whispered softly and Avalon started to cry

"Oh Henry my darling do not scare us like that! I thought you were lost to us"!

Henry smiled weakly and held out his hand to Avalon "Sweetheart it was foolish of me to act the way I did tonight, I will be fine. I heard what you said about the council and I agree, but only for a day"

"Two days" Avalon replied

Henry raised his eyebrow then sighed "Very well, two days. On one condition, you bring our children to me when you get the free time. It will make me feel better"

Avalon nodded and kissed his head and Henry drifted back to sleep. She then stood and walked out to see Charles Brandon waiting for her

"Your Grace" she acknowledged him and he nodded politely

"Madame"

"What can I do for you Charles"? She pointed to the chair and they both sat down

"Madame I am glad to see the king will get better, however I must ask you something important, with Your Majesties' permission"?

"Granted"

"Madame when I found you all those years ago you mentioned you were not from this time. Of course I was wondering if you were telling the truth of if you were from the mad house. However, the Duchess believed you and therefore I did. The way you speak sometimes shows you are indeed not from here, which is why I ask this, when Henry dies, what happens to you"?

Avalon raised her eyebrow "What do you mean Charles"?

"Avalon, Madame, you brought Henry back from a dark place and it is only a matter of time until he goes to the dark place forever. What do you know of what happens next"?

Avalon knew what he was talking about and she sighed "I can't tell you too much, what I can say is that Edward is Henry's heir"

"I understand you can't say too much, but I ask again, when Henry dies, what happens to you? Do you return to your time, and if you do so, what happens to the children"?

Oh dear God! The children?

* * *

_so there we go! charles has realised that avalon and the children may not be here when henry dies! avalon is in this time because of henry, when he dies, where does she go? _

_only a few more chapters to go and i have yet to finally decide what is to happen to our little family _

_Will Avalon be sent back to 2012 (2013 now haha)_

_Will she be a dowager queen when henry dies?_

_what of her children? will little harry ever see the throne?_

_or will mary be bloody before she is even queen?_

_stay tuned!_

_reviews please!_


	20. Chapter 19

_okay guys i know we are reaching the end of this story and i know some of you are desperate to know what will happen to avalon and the children - which is why i will ask a few questions - they will be at the bottom. for now, read and enjoy and ill see you at the bottom!_

* * *

**Whitehall Palace**

**1545**

In the time that passed since her husband's success in Boulogne, Avalon Tudor had drastically changed. Ever since he collapsed, and her serious talk with Charles Brandon, Avalon knew what times lay ahead. Henry Tudor would not live for much longer, and she, too, would not last there in that time either. She was sent to bring him back to life, and now, her mistake of falling hard for him, had cost her dearly. She had thoughts that when Henry died, she would go back to her own time, like she had never fallen in love, never had any children and never made any difference. She no longer played the young girl living the dream of being royalty. Avalon had to think of the future, and doing so, left the Scottish playful girl, behind her.

Many things had changed at court since the invasion of France. She was saddened to learn that Charles Brandon had a mistress, however, knowing that his wife, the duchess, was making him so unhappy, she understood Charles' reasons for finding comfort somewhere else. Avalon tried to make friends with the French mistress and succeeded, but her own friendship with the duchess, soon withered away, like it never was. She would often dine with Charles and Bridgette and with Charles' son Henry, when he was at court. They would talk of old times, but never, would Charles Brandon reveal the truth about his Queen.

Bishop Gardiner, of course, would still keep his snake eyes on her. Avalon knew that he was planning to take her down, however, she was and always would be, Scottish at heart and would never go down to the dogs, at least, not without a fight at first! There were still a few she trusted at court, thank God! Most unlikely of all, was the Countess of Hertford, who like herself and Lady Catherine Parr, were protestants. Avalon continued to teach her faith to her children, who were now staring to learn the ways of the world.

As she sat in her chambers, thinking of days gone by, she received word that the king would dine with her that evening, so went to prepare herself. That night Avalon, Catherine and Henry all sat down to supper. Henry had lost a lustful interest in Catherine, but never forgot her continuous kindness and generosity. The table was silent, until Avalon spoke up

"How is Your Majesty"?

"I tell you this, Ava, I felt ten times better in France than I have these past years since. What I hate above everything are the interpretations. It doesn't matter who I talk to at court, ambassadors, clerics, courtiers, they all interpret the facts to suit themselves. For myself, God knows, I've always spoken with candour and honesty. But all about me now is guile, hypocrisy and dishonesty" He then sighed deeply. Avalon the turned and nodded to Catherine, who spoke up

"Your Majesty, I have written a book. May I show it to you"?

"A book? What kind of book"? Henry replied

"It's called _Lamentations of a Sinner_. Do read the dedication"

Henry took out his glasses and opened the small book "In praise of my most sovereign lord, King Henry VIII, who is not only godly and learned, but who is also our Moses, since he has delivered us out of the captivity and bondage of the pharaoh." He looked up at Catherine "You mean Rome"?

She nodded and he chuckled deeply, then continued "You call the pope's clergy riffraff which he planted in his tyranny" He then shook his head and read the last bit of dedication "And in eternal gratitude to my lord, who has shown me by his works a holier path and delivered me from the ignorance of my blind faith. Catherine, do you mean this"?

"I do Your Majesty, and not just for myself, I mean it for all who are your subjects" She then raised her goblet "To the King"!

The ladies raised their goblets, as did Avalon "The King"!

Henry smiled softly as they all drank. Avalon felt it was going to be a calmer evening, until it was announced that Bishop Gardiner had arrived. She looked at Catherine and both ladies held their heads up, as not to show fear. The man waked in as usual, wearing his robes of velvet. He nodded his head at Avalon and then turned to Henry

"Your Majesty, I ask permission to arrest and interrogate a known heretic and Protestant called Anne Askew for fear she has friends here at court"

"You have my permission, Your Grace"

The man bowed and walked out. Avalon looked at Catherine, who had a look of fear on her face. If friends were being arrested, it was only a matter of time before the highest were arrested too.

**Christmastide**

**1545**

After the king addressed his council and clergy, Avalon, Catherine, Thomas Seymour and Lady Hertford all say in Avalon's chambers, waiting to hear the verdict

"What did the king say, Sir Thomas"? Catherine asked

"He was angry with the religious diversions in his realm. He said that he gave people the Bible to read, but not so that they could dispute its meanings"

"It seems to me like His Majesty is like one who would throw a man headlong off the top of a high tower and ask him to stop when he is halfway down. For surely our delivery from the tyranny of Rome and blind faith is not the end of the reform and renewal of our Christian life, but it is only the beginning" Catherine looked at Avalon who nodded

"The king does not suppose that only he knows the will of God and so whatever he thinks should therefore be the new orthodoxy, however fantastical. It is like his own private religion and yet he asks for an end to division, for charity and love"

"Ahh yes, but Sir Thomas" Avalon spoke up "He is still the king. And if he asks for charity and love, then he is doing no more than Christ did

"Madame" Lady Hertford spoke up "The king has opened a Pandora's box, and whether he will or not, he simply cannot close it now, whatever his complaints"

They all nodded and Avalon bade them all a good night.

"Her Majesty, the queen"!

Avalon walked in with Lady Mary and Elizabeth at her side

"My lord Risley, Your Grace" she acknowledged her enemies and sent Elizabeth to dance. She then walked over to the Seymour's

"My lord Hertford, I am most glad to see you returned from France"

"Thank you, Your Majesty" He bowed his head

Avalon moved closer and whispered to the trio "Bishop Gardiner has arrested Lady Catherine Parr, her sister, Lady Herbert and another two of my ladies of suspicion of heresy. I tell you this, I cannot stand it anymore. If Gardiner has his own way, all of England will be arrested by the time his Majesty is dead"!

Even though it was treason to talk about the king's death, they all nodded in understanding. The next morning, Anne Askew, was sentenced to burning, thankfully, her ended was quick, thanks to an explosion.

**Avalon's Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

"Your Majesty, your ladies and Lady Herbert had been released, they ask to see you" A servant announced whilst Avalon was brushing her hair. The queen quickly got up and rushed to the doors, where all the ladies collapsed at her feet, sobbing "Oh my ladies hush now hush! Everything is going to be alright. My darling ladies come" All the ladies hugged into Avalon as they wept into her nightgown "I will keep you all safe. Lady Herbert, you are now under my protection as well. For if you are as innocent and kind as your sister, you need my protection and love"

The servant from before whispered into the queen's ear that the Earl of Surrey would be tried tomorrow. She had mixed feelings for the man, but he had fire and passion, whatever the verdict turned out to be, that would never die.

The next afternoon, Elizabeth, Mary, Catherine and Avalon all sat sewing. Avalon would send glances to Mary. She knew Mary had found out about her faith. Avalon was Mary's step-mother and Lady Catherine Parr was a friend of hers. Now that Mary was close to Gardiner and Risley, not even friends and family, would be safe.

The king's chambers

Whitehall Palace

After the execution of Henry Howard, members or the council, royalty and friends, sat playing cards, drinking wine and listening to merry music. Avalon was laughing with Charles Brandon when Henry spoke

"Lady Catherine, I hear you have been busying yourself with your books"?

"Yes Your Majesty. I have translated works by Erasmus and Savonarola . As well as buying a beautiful book a Psalms by Thomas Berthelet"

"I wonder, Kate, and your diligence" Henry muttered

"Well, I regard it as much my duty as my pleasure, to place such wonderful books before the food English people who have been a long time thirsting and hungering for the sincere and plain knowledge of God's word"

Avalon looked up at this, feeling that this conversation was not going to end well. She adored Catherine. She adored her kindness and her humour, but also her faith, but sometimes, words she would say, would land her in trouble

"Careful Catherine," The king said "Not every English person can read or understand the Gospels, and you are to be careful of the consequences of encouraging them to try"

"Majesty, I am not afraid of the Gospels, nor should anyone be afraid. You Majesty has begun a great work in banishing the monstrous idol of Rome, and now, with God's help, you can finish that work, by purging the Church of England of its dregs"

The whole room went silent and Avalon nodded for them all to leave. This was a battle not worth fighting, at least, not that night. When Avalon had returned to her chambers, Catherine apologised, and Avalon quickly forgave. Unknown to them, the works of undoing them, were already in process.

* * *

_okay there we have it! Now I am grateful to everyone who has followed this story it means alot. I am not ashamed to admit at times I wanted to chuck this story, but I havent so ( yay me lol ) _

_I do not want to upset anyone at the end of this story. I do have an idea in mind but I thought I would hear your opinions. _

_What would YOU like to happen?_

_Do you want Ava to return home with the children?_

_Do you want her to escape with the children to another country?_

_Do you want her to be at peace with Henry?_

_Please give me your thoughts as I know you love her and have enjoyed her journey. I know you dont want me to kill her off. So am asking for you opinions. Like I said, I do have a few ideas, but would love to hear yours too!_

_Please review and give me your thoughts. If i dont get any ideas by the time Ive finished the next chapter, I will do the story with my ideas. _

_I dont want to disappoint any of you :)_


	21. Chapter 20

_Okay guys we are comiong down to the final two chapters of this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

_When we compare the present life of man on Earth with that time of which we have no knowledge it seems to me like the swift flight of a single sparrow through a banqueting hall on a winter's day. After a few moments of comfort, he vanishes from sight into the wintry world from which he came. Even so, man appears on Earth for a little while, but of what went before this life or what will follow, we know nothing_

**Whitehall Palace**

"In these last days, I have been thinking a great deal about loss. What loss, Your Grace, is to man most irrecoverable? Henry asked Charles, who sat across from him

"His virtue"

"No, for by his actions, he may redeem his virtue"

"Then his honour"

"No, for again he may find the means to recover it even as a man recovers some fortune he has lost"

"Then I cannot say, Your Majesty"

"Time, Your Grace. Of all losses, time is the most irrecoverable, for it can never be redeemed"

Charles nodded, looked at the floor, then back up at Henry "You got your youth back, by marrying Queen Avalon"

Henry smiled softly and nodded "Yes, that I did. For marrying her and producing more children, I have felt younger and more alive, than I have with my previous wives."

Charles smiled and Henry sighed heavily.

A few days later, a visitor arrived at court and all were dressed in their finest. The queen, in a dress of gold and silver satin with her golden crown resting comfortable on her head. Lady Mary, in a dress of dark green. Lady Elizabeth in the Tudor Red colour. Prince Edward was in gold. Princess Rosalie in a soft pink dress and Prince Harry in a silver tunic.

"The lord high admiral of France"!

A small and quite chubby man entered the hall accompanied by Edward and Thomas Seymour. They all bowed before the family and Prince Edward welcomed the admiral in Latin, causing everyone to applause loudly

"Thank you, Your Highness" The admiral bowed gracefully "It is my great privilege and honour to be here"

"My lord admiral" Queen Avalon stepped forward and placed her hand in front of him, which he kissed politely "May I present the rest of His Majesty's children, Prince Henry, Princess Rosalie, Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth"

"I never thought to be welcomed in this cordial way by His Majesty's family"

"But you are a very special and honoured guest, Admiral D'Annebault and your visit, most timely. I'm sure His Majesty will be here presently"

Everyone seemed to be in great moods as they continued each conversation quietly. Lady Mary walked to Bishop Gardiner

"My Lord Hertford seems to be in the king's good graces"

"I fear it seems to be so. The earl grows more powerful daily because of the king's infirmity and his control of the boy"

"God help us then if the king should die. This hellish country would be taken entirely over by heretics! The Queen, Edward and Harry. She seems to be friends with the Seymour's. Which would only make our faith go even more down the drain" Mary's pale face started to go red with anger

"But," Bishop Gardiner began "I have heard many say that the people would rather see you anointed as queen than leave the country at the mercy of a mere child, or even worse, his infant little brother, with them being watched over by Lord Hertford. As the queen has no relatives here, the king has asked Lord Hertford to watch both boys in the event of his death"

"And what of the queen"? Mary asked with a raised eyebrow

"You shall hear more on that subject, very soon"

All conversations ceased at the arrival of the king. All bowed and curtsied as Henry slowly walked into the hall. A loud chorus of "Your Majesty" was heard through the hall and Henry nodded politely. He ruffled Edward's hair and softly stroked Harry's cheek. He nodded to the admiral and placed both boys either side of him. Edward sat at Henry's right side, Harry at his left

"We are very please to make a new treaty with France. I'll have no further business with the emperor," He turned to his boys "who has betrayed me at every turn, do not forget that"

"I can assure Your Majesty that you will find us good and faithful friends, unlike the emperor" The admiral replied

"As you know, in my kingdom I have made many changes to religious life. I have reformed a corrupt church. I have swept aside hundreds of years of lies and superstitions. I have revealed to all mankind that the pop is but a fallible prince and not the voice of God. All this, no doubt, you will have heard"

"I am certainly aware that Your Majesty has wrought many changes in your own kingdom" The admiral replied softly

"Well, if we are going to be allies, monsieur, then I propose a further change. I propose that Mass be abolished on both our realms and replaced with a simple communion service. Now, how would you feel about that"?

Avalon looked at Catherine Parr, then at Edward Seymour and all smiled softly at each other. The admiral began to break out in a sweat and he fell to his knees in front of the throne

"Your Majesty, I have no authority to renegotiate the terms of our treaty especially, as Your Majesty knows, my king is dying"

"Of syphilis, I know" Henry replied sadly "I am very sorry to hear it. I have known Francis a long time and I beg you to send him my love. But you may also tell him that his disease is a reminder of his own mortality. Which in times past, he has forgotten"

The admiral bowed and the treaty was signed.

**Avalon's Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

Avalon and her ladies were all sitting quietly by the window sewing. Ever since the arrest of most of them, Avalon was more quick on her toes. She never read any book that might cause offence and only spoke to her ladies and trusted people. She did not speak as much to Mary anymore, for fear she may tell Bishop Gardiner.

"These are tough times ladies, we will get through them, agreed"? Avalon spoke up and all the ladies nodded

"Good, continue"

Later on that day, Avalon, Catherine and her sister, were sitting at the table reading and sending letters. Avalon looked up as she saw a maid enter the chamber

"Yes, what is it"?

"I have two letters Madame" She placed them in front of Avalon and curtsied deeply. Avalon picked each one up and opened them, her eyes widened with horror and she fell to the ground screaming

A few hours later, Avalon had ceased screaming but was sobbing loudly "I have failed you forgive me forgive me"!

**Henry's Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

Henry sat in his chair, eyes deep into a book. He so badly wanted to concentrate, however the crying kept him from doing so. Sighing heavily, he placed his glasses down and shut the book "What is that? Who is making that noise"?

"It is the queen's Majesty, Your Majesty" his boy replied

"And why does she seem to be screaming like that? I'll go and see her"

**Avalon's Chambers**

**Whitehall Palace**

Avalon was sat on her chair crying into the silk curtains of her bed. Catherine Parr and three of her ladies were all gathered around her, trying to soothe their queen, but could not calm her down. It was only when a loud voice filled the room, that all ladies were silent

"Cate, Ava, what is it"? Henry asked his wife and friend

They both walked over to him and went down on their knees in front of him

"We fear, you have grown displeased with us"

"How so"?

"I fear" Avalon began "You have utterly forsaken me"

"Why would I be displeased with you"? Henry asked

"Are you not"?

"Avalon and Catherine, I will ask one more time, is there any reason I should be displeased"? Henry looked down at the ladies, who were a mess on the floor

"No sir, none" Avalon replied and Henry nodded and walked out. Avalon grabbed Catherine and took her to the ladies "Ladies listen to me, when I said these were tough times, I was right. I want you to clear every book in your room no matter what the content is. We cannot talk in whispers anymore. I cannot lose you, you are my most trusted. Catherine, please for the love of God do not talk to the king of anymore religious matters, if he talks to you about such things, say what he wants to hear, not what your heart is telling you to say. I will do the same, now go and do ask I have requested"!

Avalon went to clean herself up and she prayed to God that everything would get better.

A few nights later, Avalon was dressed in a simple white gown. Her hair was taken out of pins to fall around her face. She placed her cloak over her shoulders and took Catherine's hand. Both, went in bare foot, to Henry's chambers, where music was playing and wine was being served.

"Your Majesty, Her Majesty the queen is here" the boy said and Henry nodded, allowing his wife to come in, she nodded for Catherine to stay at the door. All men stood up in their presence and Avalon nodded to them. She knelt down to Henry's feet

"I am glad you have come" Henry began "You can resolve me of certain doubt. I wonder, how much you think you can learn from reading the Gospels and other religious books"?

"Majesty, since God has appointed you as supreme head of us all, it is from you that I will ever learn"

"Hmm, but that surely is not so. You were quiet in your learning until you gave Lady Parr freedom of speech in your chambers, thanks to her, you have become a doctor and you have let her instruct us as we have seen so many times before, but not to be instructed or directed by us"

"Majesty, I think Lady Parr and my own meaning has been mistaken, for I have always held it preposterous for women of any rank to instruct her Lord"

"And yet you seem sometimes to have a different view of religion than we do"

"Only so that you could correct me. If you remember Sir, when we first met all those years ago, my religion was as it is now. You forgave me and I have pushed it back in your face, for which I am sorry. The forgiveness of a king is not to be take lightly. Do forgive me, I will always seek council from my Lord and Head, who is most loyal and gracious."

"Then we are husband and wife, friend and friend again"

Avalon kissed Henry's forehead, curtsied and walked out. Catherine was thee waiting for her, causing Avalon to smile.

"Everything is how it should be, go and get some sleep. I must get my gown ready for the picnic I am to have with the king tomorrow"

Catherine curtsied and walked away and Avalon walked back to her chamber

**The Gardens Of Whitehall Palace**

"I must say Avalon, you are looking beautiful today, how can you look so young and I so old"? Henry asked and Avalon laughed

"Laughter lines Your Majesty, not wrinkles I think"

Henry laughed louder and the two began to place cards under the canopy. Henry then turned to Catherine Parr who was nearby "I forgive you as well my lady, the queen has explained things to me and I was wrong to ever be angry with either of you. You are very loyal to my queen and for that, I thank you"

Lady Catherine curtsied and Avalon smiled at her.

Just then, Risley and eight guards cam around the corner. Avalon stood and Catherine ran over to her "Henry, what is this"?

"Lord Chancellor. Why have you come"?

Risley took a deep breath and looked at Avalon "I have come to execute a warrant for the queen's arrest"

Avalon looked at Henry as he stood and he looked at the document that Risley was holding. He then turned to look at Avalon and sighed "Take her then"

Avalon screamed as the guards came to take her "HENRY NO YOU PROMISED YOU CANNOT DO THIS"! Avalon's hair came out of her bun and her crown fell to the floor. Catherine and the rest of the group were held back as the queen was taken away

"Wait"! Henry called and Avalon felt sure it was all a mistake "Take Catherine Parr too"

Catherine's eyes widened and the two screamed as they were dragged away. They were taken through the hall where everyone could see. Ladies fell the their feet screaming and begging, the men having to hold them back. Minutes later, Avalon, Queen of England, Duchess of Carlisle, Mother to Harry and Rosalie Tudor, was locked away in the Tower Of London, with only Catherine Parr to keep her company.

* * *

_Please dont hate me for this chapter! _

_Do you honestly think Henry had forgotten his old ways?_

_Trust me, this has to happen for the final chapter to take place_

_One more chaoper to go and then we are done!_

_read and review!_


End file.
